Cereijas de um Onigiri
by mila-chii
Summary: Kyou está tendo problemas com seus sentimentos... E Tohru começa a perceber o que realmente sente. O que está ocorrendo?
1. Doce como Mel

Tá, tá... essa é a minha primeira fic - Claro, é de FURUBA, e claro, é focada no Kyou D Pq eu amo ele Mas eu nom desprezei os outros personagens xDDD Até pq gosto deles -b Então... ta tchosca... mas espero q agrade x Ela não está divertida e suprema... u.u Eu não sei escrever, tá? xDD Então... Pode parecer um porre, mas até q interessa um tiquinho.. o.o' então... perca um pouquinho do seu tempo e leia, pleeeease -'' e... o título é mongo pq ia ser em inglês, sabe...¬¬ Mas algumas pessoas reclamam q eu falo inglês demais xD então botei em Português mesmo.. ..' E... o Subtitulo tb é mongo xDD mas kawaii /o/

**DISCLAIMER:** Nããão... eu não criei Fruits Basket... ..v Quem dera... i.i'

**AVISO GERAL**: Err...eu so criança mas nom so inocente xD Se eu for muito ecchi durante a história nem hexite em me avisar, ok? o.o eu só gosto é de jogar muito açúcar nas minhas fics x Se isso te incomoda, não leia! o.o'' Por favor...xD

**AVISO GERAL 2 PQ EU SO FELIZ /o:** A história nom é bem definida no tempo.. o.o' mas seria após o término do mangá, ok/o/ (se bem que eu não sei EXATAMENTE como termina, mas enfim xD) e sim, ele é baseada basicamente no mangá de Furuba pq ele rocks demais o

**AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL D:** Queria dizer arigatou pra minha miga Gabus -v Ela me ajudou a escrever e a ter idéias DDD nós somos rocks, né não? ;DDD hauahauhau x Arigatou! -/

----------------------------------

**Cereijas de um Onigiri**

**Cap. 1  Doce como mel...**

**------------**

Era um dia comum como qualquer outro. Todos os Sohmas estavam reunidos na casa dos quatro. Era um dia bonito e as flores de cerejeiras voavam pelo ar. Tudo muito calmo... Até que a casa inteira ecoou o leve som de um...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hum... melhor voltarmos um pouquinho...

**RETROSPECTIVA GRANDE EM FRENTE** /o/

"Nani? Aaaah... Não tem nada de bom pra preparar hoje!" Tohru segurava pequenos potes vazios na mão "Achei que tinha sobrado algo gostoso... Acho que me atrasei um pouco na hora de fazer as compras... Aaah... Aqui só tem Nira... Kyou-kun vai ficar sem comer de novo?" Ela franziu a testa numa expressão de certa culpa.

"Que que tem eu..?" Kyou apareceu de repente com a tolha jogada sobre os ombros, tinha acabado de sair do banho.

Tohru pulou quase um metro de susto e voltou-se rapidamente para ele com o coração, literalmente, na boca.

"K-KYOU-KUN! QUE SUSTO VOCÊ ME DEU AGORA!" Ela respirava forte com os olhos arregalados.

"Eu que te dei susto? E você que quase bateu no teto agora?" Ele resmungou de volta.

"A-ah... e-eu... Gomen, Kyou-kun!" Tohru deu aquele pequeno sorriso doce e envergonhado dela sem saber muito o que dizer.

Kyou não pode deixar de ficar vermelho com aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava secretamente, mas, droga, ele não podia deixar que ela percebesse!

"Hunf... você precisa parar com essa mania de pedir desculpas!" Virou o rosto e foi em direção à geladeira.

"AH! Kyou-kun, na geladeira não tem mais...!" Ela se precipitou em direção a ele, mas foi em vão.

"...Leite!" Ele abaixou a cabeça de desapontamento. Depois voltou-se para Tohru. "Você esqueceu o leite de novo?"

"Ah... Anoooo... Não não! Eu não esqueci, é só que..." Ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos de forma a mostrar claramente que se sentia culpada. "eu achei que ainda tinha muita comida! Gomen ne!" Abriu um pequeno e um tanto falso sorriso no rosto para que ele não se preocupasse com ela.

'Ah, não...' Se tinha algo que Kyou detestava era ver a Tohru se culpando e se torturando por algo que simplesmente não tinha motivo algum para tal! Como o leite dele, por exemplo... 'Por que ela sempre se preocupa tanto com os outros? Caramba, ela sabe que ela também existe?' Olhava para Tohru meio indignado, mas preferiu não comentar nada, só suspirou, foi até ela, descansando sua mão levemente sobre a cabeça dela.

"Aff... Deixa que eu mesmo compro! Nem liga..." Kyou deu um sorriso meigo e um tanto bobo.

"A-ah...!" Tohru sempre ficava sem graça perto do Kyou, especialmente quando ele sorria assim! E qual era sua reação? Simples, não falava coisa com coisa... "AAAH! N-Não! Kyou-kun! O leite... e...e-eu... eu tinha que comprar, era responsabilidade minha na casa e...e...Gomen ne, mas... mas eu prometo que da proxima vez eu...!"

Mas ela foi interrompida por um tapinha de leve na testa.

"Oy..." Kyou olhou pra ela. "Chega de ficar gaguejando aí..! Eu vou com você então... Pra ajudar..." Kyou constantemente fazia isso: arranjava desculpas para estar do lado dela. Sabia que isso era meio bobo e ele mesmo não gostava desse jeito de pensar, mas perto da Tohru seus pensamentos não eram tão racionais assim...

"Ah..." Tohru parou de falar por um momento devido ao leve tapinha na testa, depois olhou para o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado dele (fato que ela obviamente não notou, como de costume) por uns segundos, depois apenas riu. "Arigatou, Kyou-kun!"

Novamente virando o rosto para esconder suas bochechas levemente coradas, Kyou soltou a cabeça de Tohru e foi andando em direção ao quarto.

"Eu vou me trocar...!"

"Mas... mas Kyou-kun... Você não acabou de tomar banho?"

'Mas q droga de sentimento que atrapalha tanto o raciocínio!' Kyou levou a mão à testa e suas orelhinhas de gato ficaram visíveis.

"Err...é... é verdade... é! Eu sei!" Virando-se rapidamente para a porta e evitando ao máximo olhar diretamente pra Tohru.

Parada olhando Kyou arranjar uma desculpa (e acreditando nele, claro), Tohru deu pequenas risadas, depois começou a desamarrar o avental.

"Ohayo... Honda-san..."

Tohru olhou pra trás e viu Yuki ainda com aquela cara de zumbi semi-acordado, esfregando os olhos de sono. Como sempre, Tohru sorriu timidamente. Kyou franziu a testa e determinou-se a ignorar a ratazana estúpida.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun!" Tohru acenou enquanto dobrava o avental e o pendurava de novo no gancho próximo à pia.

Yuki foi até Tohru enquanto tentava abrir os olhos e viu a geladeira vazia. Abriu bem os olhos pra ter certeza de que não era uma miragem, e pôde confirmar que não era. Ainda surpreso, voltou-se para Tohru com ar de dúvida.

"Honda-san... A senhorita não fez as compras hoje?"

"A-Ah...!" Tohru ficou levemente vermelha e um tanto decepcionada consigo mesma. "Eu achei que ainda tinha muita comida... Gomen, Yuki-kun! Vou fazer as compras agorinha!" Terminou a frase com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Yuki pareceu ainda impressionado, mas apenas sorriu. "Gostaria que eu te acompanhasse, senhorita Honda?"

"Ah! Arigatou, Yuki-kun! Mas... Eu não quero atrapalhar você e... Kyou-kun já se ofereceu pra ir comigo!" Novamente sorrindo, Tohru não notou o ar de desgosto de Yuki ao ouvir a última parte da frase.

'Baka neko...' Yuki pensou por um momento como se estivesse enciumado, mas era mais por implicância mesmo. 'Será que eu deixo ele se divertir...?'

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru indagou ao ver Yuki com o pensamento voando longe. Na verdade, nem tão longe assim, afinal o Kyou estava logo ali do lado... Mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Ahn...? Ah..." Yuki de repente acordou da distração e sorriu pra Tohru, que sorriu de volta. Ao ver Kyou do outro lado da sala com aquela expressão típica de ciúmes, Yuki não resistiu. 'Não... Seria bonzinho demais...'

"Eu insisto, senhorita Honda" deu um último sorriso e foi até a geladeira pegar um pouco d'água.

Tohru observou-o por um tempo. "Ah..." Olhou para Kyou pra ver se isso não o incomodaria.

Kyou notou que ela estava olhando pra ele com aquela carinha de "pode, pode?" e como sempre, ele não consiguiu dizer não pra ela... Ficou vermelho e virou o rosto. "AAh! Faça o que quiser, eu não ligo pra ratazana!"

Tohru pareceu surpresa, depois deu uma risadinha baixa e meiga, o que fez Kyou ficar ainda mais vermelho. "Vamos logo, então! Senão aquele cachorro imprestável acorda e logo vai estar reclamando que não tem comida!" Kyou abriu a porta e saiu.

"Ah sim!" Tohru ficou parada olhando pra porta. Até que Kyou deu um passo para dentro novamente. "VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO, CARAMBA?"

"AAH! VOU SIM! SIM!" Tohru correu pra botar o sapato enquanto Kyou ficava olhando pra ela.

"Você é muito atrapalhada..."

Tohru riu, com as bochechas um pouquinho avermelhadas como sempre e foi calçando o sapatinho estilo boneca que ela costumava usar no verão. Yuki terminou de beber a água jogando o restinho de água do copo dentro da pia. Secou a boca com a manga da camisa (quando estava sonolento ele não pensava em muita coisa) e depois se juntou a Tohru para calçar o sapato. Assim que ele chegou, Kyou foi pro lado de fora com ar de desgosto e as orelhinas de gato aparentes.

"Honda-san... O que vamos comprar hoje?" Yuki sorriu para Tohru tentando puxar um assunto.

"Ah...Está faltando peixe, arroz, soja..." Citando diversos alimentos diferentes enquanto Yuki olhava pra ela sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras que saiam de sua boca, apenas sorrindo. "...shoyo e... ah sim! Leite pro Kyou-kun!" Tohru terminou a lista com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Yuki ficou notando como o sorriso de Tohru era diferente quando se tratava do Kyou... Só não sabia definir qual era essa diferença.

"Parece bastante coisa! Vamos logo então!" Yuki levantou e estendeu a mão para a senhorita Honda.

"Sim, claro!" Tohru segurou a mão de Yuki para levantar e sorriu docemente.

Kyou não estava olhando para eles, mas quem disse que ele não estava ouvindo? Pois estava, e, é claro, não estava gostando. Franziu a testa e virou pra trás com raiva. "Chega de conversa! Estamos perdendo tempo, vamos logo!"

"Você não devia culpar os outros só porque tem ciúmes" Yuki falou olhando para Kyou com olhar sério enquanto abria a porta para Tohru passar.

"O.. O QUE? N-NÃO TEM NADA A VER!" Kyou ficou vermelho rapidamente e passou a olhar Yuki com raiva.

Yuki apenas suspirou enquanto Tohru olhava pros dois sem entender nada (o que não era raro de acontecer...). Kyou continuou gritando com o rato mas este parecia apenas ignorá-lo. Tohru só ria...

Umas duas horas mais tarde, os três caminhavam de volta pra casa carregando diversas sacolas.

"Por que é que eu tenho que carregar a sacola mais pesada?" Kyou reclamava.

"Porque VOCÊ é o gato idiota." Yuki respondeu sério e calmo, o que deixava Kyou ainda com mais raiva e com as orelhinhas de gato aparentes.

"SUA RATAZANA MALDITA E INÚTIL!" Kyou gritou pra ele de longe, já que Tohru estava caminhando no meio.

"Gostaria de conhecer as estrelas, Baka Neko?" Yuki deu seu olhar sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo macabro para Kyou.

"EU SOU MELHOR QUE VOCÊ!" Kyou parou de andar e bateu o pé no chão com raiva. Tohru parou para esperá-lo, um tanto assustada.

"Ahn... Kyou-kun..." Tohru tentou sorrir pra ele, mas foi interrompida.

"Por que você teima em dizer coisas inúteis?" Yuki simplismente continuou andando e ignorando o gato. Tohru voltou-se para ele.

"Ahn... Yuki-kun..!" Ela dizia em vão, tentando fazer com que os dois parassem de brigar.

"Ora, seu rato estúpido..." Kyou arrepiou o cabelo como se fosse um gato arrepiando as costas, mas depois notou Tohru olhando pra ele um pouco preocupada. 'Err... Estou ignorando ela...' Kyou baixou a cabeça e suspirou. "Arf... Deixa pra lá..." Levantando novamente, foi até Tohru e deu um pequeno soquinho na sua cabeça. "Você vem?" Olhou pra ela enquanto avançava.

"Ah..." Tohru botou a mão na cabeça e olhou pra Kyou, notando que ele estava tentando parar de brigar porque sabia que isso a incomodava. Então sorriu pra ele, e acelerou o passo para alcançá-lo. "...Sim!"

No resto da caminhada, os três seguiram em silêncio, interrompido apenas pelas risadas de Tohru quando Kyou deu um tapinha de leve na sua cabeça. Ele andava ao lado de Tohru, sempre olhando pra ela. Quando ela notou e sorriu pra ele, ele ficou vermelho. "Baka!" E deu o leve tapinha. Tohru apenas ria porque já estava acostumada e achava divertido.

'Kyou-kun pode ser bem rígido consigo mesmo ou com o Yuki-kun,' Ela pensava olhando pra ele. '...mas eu conheço um jeito dele que está sempre escondido... Que só aparece de vez em quando... E quando aparece...' Tohru deu um sorriso lindo e radiante, que fez Kyou ficar vermelho e virar pra frente, evitando olhar diretamente em seus olhos. '...é muito doce... Doce como mel!'.

"Q foi?"

"Ah! N-nada!"

Kyou botou a mão na cabeça dela e os dois foram andando juntos, rindo e brincando, enquanto Yuki os esperava na frente (o que logo gerou outra discussão entre gato e rato, claro...).

**Cap. 1 – Acabou /o/**

Ééé... eu vou parar aqui D Não tenho mais como dar continuidade nesse capítulo/o'/ Acho que até ficou bom o.o Pro primeiro capítulo... E ficou bem longo também.. ' Sorry, sorry, eu adoro escrever! x Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse \o/ (se é que alguém leu...¬¬'') Eu acho que em breve faço o segundo! \o\ O que não é lá uma grande felicidade pra vocês, mas eu to só avisando...Xdd

Sim, eu uso palavras em japonês no meio, pq fica muito sugoi! \o/ Se vc não sabe o que elas siginifcam, me manda um e-mail que eu te digo o.ov Tá, que é bem mais legal quando vc lê a história entendendo tudo, mas fazer o que, né? xD

Entãão... Eu disse que ia focar no Kyou, vocês nem tem do que reclamar! ;P Ah! E... Fãs do Yuki... Viu? Eu não sou tão má assim ;


	2. Desastres, desastres

Eeeee! DD Segundo capítulo 8D Gabus aqui pra me ajudar xPP Espero que fique menos tosco que o primeiro xDD Enfim... o.o Ele ficou beeem maior que o primeiro xD mas por favor, leiam! i.i'' Vai parecer tediante, mas até q presta xD tá... vamos lá... o.ob

**DISCLAIMER: **Preciiiso dizer que Fruits Basket não me pertence ? u.u'

**AVISO GERAL**: Err...eu so criança mas nom so inocente xD Se eu for muito ecchi durante a história nem hexite em me avisar, ok? o.o eu só gosto é de jogar muito açúcar nas minhas fics xP Se isso te incomoda, não leia! o.o'' Por favor..xD

**AVISO GERAL 2 PQ EU SO FELIZ 8D:** A história nom é bem definida no tempo.. o.o' mas seria após o término do mangá, ok/o/ (se bem que eu não sei EXATAMENTE como termina, mas enfim xD) e sim, ele é baseada basicamente no mangá de Furuba pq ele rocks demais 8DD

----------------------------------

**Cereijas de um Onigiri**

**Cap. 2 – Desastres, desastres...**

**------------**

"TOHRU-KUUUN! YUKI-KUUUUN! BAKA KYOU-KUN! Bem-vindos de voltaaaa!" Shigure veio saltitante

"CACHORRO DESPREZíVEL!" Kyou levantou as orelhinhas de gato enquanto tirava o sapato pra entrar em casa.

"Ah... Ohayo, Shigure-san!" Tohru sorriu alegremente como sempre e foi logo colocando as sacolas na mesa da cozinha.

"Oh... Tohru-kun... Vocês foram às compras?" Shigure piscava ambos os olhos, curiosamente.

"Não, imagina..." Respondeu Kyou "A gente foi dar uma revirada no lixão!" Sarcástico.

"Ooooh! E como não estão sujos?"

"BAKA" Kyou virou de costas e começou a guardar as coisas na geladeira.

"Tooohru-kuuun... Kyou-kun está sendo mal comiiiigo!" Fazendo a carinha de criança chorona, típica, Shigure se escondeu atrás da menina.

"Ahn...Shigure-san...!" Tohru ria com uma gota na sua cabeça.

Yuki estava terminando de guardar três peixes no armário, tapando o nariz pra nom sentir o cheiro repugnante, virou-se para Tohru.

"Senhorita Honda, já terminei por aqui! Precisa de mais ajuda?"

'Se taque de um prédio!' pensava Kyou, maleficamente de orelhinhas aparentes.

"Ahn... Poderia me ajudar a guardar os doces?" Tohru sorriu docemente.

"Mas é claro, com prazer." Yuki sorriu de volta, o que a fez ficar levemente avermelhada. Kyou virou de costas tentando ignorar a cena.

'Hunf... essa ratazana maldita fica toda abobalhada perto DELA... tá... nada que eu não sinta também...aaarf...' Kyou botou a mão na cabeça e se apoiou na parede. 'Queria saber por que diabos eu tenho que me sentir tão nervoso perto dela e não conseguir falar coisa com coisa... Isso é uma droga...!' Olhou para Tohru, ignorando Yuki ao seu lado. '... Eu podia passar horas parado olhando pra ela... parece até maluquice... Não sei o que eu vejo naquele sorriso besta! ... Mas ... mesmo assim... é AQUELE sorriso besta... e não um sorriso besta qualquer... AAAH... q papo mas idiota!' Kyou virou o rosto vermelho e resolveu ocupar a mente guardando mais comida...

------

"Huuuum... Ooooh, mais uma vez nossa flor nos surpreendeu com um café da manhã delicioso!" Shigure falava de olhos brilhando.

"Você sempre tem que chamá-la de 'flor'?" Yuki indagou enquanto recolhia seu prato já vazio.

"Ora, mas ela não é a NOSSA doce flor?" Shigure deu um sorriso malicioso.

(POFT) – Yuki deu um tapa com o prato na cabeça do primo...

"Como é pervertido..."

Kyou ainda estava comendo, e sua expressão mostrava claramente que estava pensativo. Tohru estava guardando a comida de volta na cozinha e observando Shigure flutuando de lá pra cá com um galo na cabeça e choramingando: "Buaaa... Yuki-kun está sendo mal comigo, Tohru-kun!" Enquanto isso, ela só ria. Observando Tohru entrando e saindo da cozinha diversas vezes, Kyou começou a se sentir meio inútil sentado ali. 'Bah... O que custa ajudar?' Se levantou, pegou um prato e foi até a cozinha. Claaaro... era só mais uma desculpa pra estar perto dela.

"K-Kyou-kun!" Tohru deu um leve pulo ao vê-lo surgir do seu lado e colocar o prato na pia. "Ah.. Não precisa se incomodar, tá tudo bem!"

Kyou olhou pra ela, sorriu de leve. "Hunf... Não vou deixar você fazer tudo sozinha, né?" Seus olhos não queriam deixar os dela. Tohru ficou vermelha ao ver que ela era o ponto exato para o qual os olhos de Kyou olhavam tão docemente.

"Ah... anooo... K-Kyou-kun... p-pode deixar que eu dou conta!" Arregaçou as mangas, amarrou um paninho na cabeça e olhou pra ele, decidida. Desceu uma gota na cabeça de Kyou, mas ele deixou de lado, suspirou e saiu do caminho dela, encostando na bancada próxima à pia e olhando pra ela. "então tá, né... você que sabe!"

Tohru riu e voltou-se para a louça pegando uma esponja e esfregando os pratos freneticamente.

"Com tanta força assim você vai quebrar tudo!" Kyou olhava amedrontado.

"Hahahaha... Não se preocupe, eu já estou acostumada!" Tohru continuava esfregando os pratos.

"Hunf... se você diz..." Kyou apoiou o cotovelo na bancada e ficou observando a cena.

----

"Vamos ver a Tohru! Vamos ver a Tohru! Vamos ver a Tohru! EEEE!"

"Momiji, você bem que poderia parar de pular em cada canteiro que encontra só pra atirar flores no ar..." Hattori andava mais à frente, sem olhar Momiji diretamente.

"Mas, Harry, nós vamos visitar a Tohru! YAY!" Disse enquanto fazia exatamente o que Hattori pedira para não fazer...

Hattori ia tirando as flores de sua cabeça e seguindo em frente enquanto Momiji ia pulando de canteiro em canteiro. "Não se esqueça o porquê de estarmos indo lá"

Momiji no meio do pulo com duas flores esmagadas em cada mão. "E qual era mesmo?" Olhou pra Hattori com aquela carinha de criança.

Hattori suspirou. "Vamos lá pra avisá-los da reunião que Akito vai realizar esse sábado"

"Aaaaah, então não é pra ver a Tohru?" Momiji caiu sentado com uma cara desapontada.

"Não" Hattori parou de andar e virou-se para Momiji, que estava sentado no chão com carinha de cachorro abandonado.

"Mas se o único motivo fosse a reunião, o Harry teria ligado pra lá e não ido pra lá pessoalmente!" Momiji fez cara de pestinha.

(piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - momento de silencio... – passa um pombo ao fundo)

"Você está nos atrasando" Hattori virou de costas e prosseguiu em seu caminho, levemente vermelho. Depois de alguns segundos sentado, Momiji saltou alegremente e foi saltitanto pra se juntar a Hattori, rindo e caçoando do pobre 'Harry'...

----

Yuki já tinha guardado seu prato e estava agora sentado na escada próxima à sala de trabalho de Shigure, que estava lendo e anotando diversas frases em algumas folhas de papel amarelo que estavam soltas sobre a mesa. Um passarinho parou próximo a Yuki e ficou a piar ao seu lado. Ouvindo o passarinho, Shigure botou a cabeça pra fora do quarto e olhou em volta. Viu Yuki sentado na escada brincando com o passarinho, mas ainda assim com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Yuki... você está calado hoje, o que está havendo?" Shigure perguntou com um enorme sorriso naquele rosto abobalhado.

"Ahn?" Yuki olhou Shigure surpreso. "Ah... Nada... só estou pensando na escola e em alguns problemas em relação à presidência lá da classe" Yuki baixou a cabeça.

"Aah... Eles querem que você seja o presidente, certo?" Shigure voltou seus olhos para o livro em suas mãos e sorriu.

Yuki se levantou de escada e encostou na porta do quarto de Shigure. "Pois é... Mas eu não sei se quero tudo isso."

"Bom, já aconteceu antes, né? E você não os enfrentou?"

"Bom... Sim... Mas... Estou começando a sentir pena deles. Quer dizer... Por mais que me peçam, eu nunca quero... Estou mesmo preocupado com a turma, queria poder ajudar!" Yuki parecia meio triste, ou talvez só se sentisse culpado.

Shigure olhou Yuki, suspirou, sorriu e fechou o livro. "Yuki, só de se preocupar tanto com sua turma vc já mostra ser muito responsável." Yuki o olhava curioso. "Acho que você poderia ser um ótimo presidente, mas essa escolha é sua e de mais ninguém!" Shigure se apoiou na mesa "Se você acha que não quer ter tanta responsabilidade, você tem todo o direito de dizer isso. E ninguém pode brigar com você ou mesmo culpá-lo por não ajudar a turma! Afinal, você sempre faz de tudo para ajudá-los, mas isso não significa que você TEM que ser o presidente de classe."

Yuki olhava Shigure um pouco pasmo. "Ah... É..." Sorriu "Você tem razão... Senhorita Honda também me disse para dizer a eles o que EU quero... Vou tentar ser mais corajoso de agora em diante"

Shigure sorriu "Oh, Yuki-kun, mas eu nunca quis dizer que você era medroso! Hohohoho" Shigure comçeou a rir e uma gota desceu sobre a cabeça de Yuki.

"Yuki! Shii-chan!" Momiji surgiu repentinamente pulando alegremente o degrau da casa. Yuki deu um pulo pra trás de susto e Shigure piscava os dois olhos, surpreso.

"Bom dia, Shigure, Yuki." Hattori foi se aproximando lentamente.

"Aaah! Hattori, Momiji! Olááá!" Shigure abriu um enorme sorriso e foi saltitando em direção a eles. Momiji sorriu apenas, depois disparou pra dentro da casa gritando: "TOHRUU! TOHRUUU!" Shigure observou a pequena criança correndo.

"Momiji estava ansioso para encontrar Tohru" Hattori disse com uma gota na cabeça.

"Hohoho... Que energia ele tem" Shigure sorriu "Hum, Hattori, ao que devo o prazer da sua visita?"

Hattori ignorou o olhar brilhoso do amigo e começou a entrar "Vim trazer uma noticia de Akito"

'Uma notícia de Akito...? E por que Hattori viria até aqui se ele costuma usar o telefone?' Shigure pensava. 'Enfim, não importa... Não quero perturbá-lo mais do que ele já é perturbado!' E deu uma risadinha maliciosa.

"Shigure, eu ouvi isso" Hattori disse sério.

"Mas como? Eu não disse nada!"

"Mas pensou" Hattori fitou Shigure

"OH MEU DEUS! Você lê meus pensamentos?" Shigure começou a correr pelo quarto como um bêbado gritando: "Ha-chan é paranormaaaal!" Mais uma gota desceu pela cabeça de Hattori e Yuki, que estava ali parado assistindo a cena.

----

"TOHRUUU! TOHRUUU!" Momiji corria pela casa procurando a menina. Ouviu barulhos de vozes vindo da cozinha, e logo deduziu que devia ser ela e Kyou, já que Yuki estava lá fora. Correu para a porta e abriu-a rapidamente. "TOH-..." Foi interrompido pela alto som de uma pilha de pratos desmoronando no chão. "... RU!"

Kyou estava de frente pro armário, olhando Tohru com uma enorme gota na cabeça e a mão levemente estendida na direção da menina. Tohru em pé, paralizada, com cara de besta olhando todos aqueles pratos no chão.

"Eu te falei..." Kyou resmungou pra ela.

"Ah... Aaaaah..." Tohru se apoiou na bancada da pia e levou a mão à testa. "Gomen, Kyou-kun... Achei que fosse conseguir!"

"Carregar 15 pratos, todos empilhados, sozinha? É óbvio que ia dar errado!" Kyou largou o armário e foi na direção dela, estendendo a mão na sua direção. "Levanta, eu te ajudo a limpar isso tudo...!"

"Ah... Arigatou Gozaimassu! Mas... Tudo bem, Kyou, você me avisou, eu que fui besta de achar que seria capaz disso!" Tohru riu levemente segurando a mão de Kyou. Kyou ficou vermelho.

"Arf... baka..." Levantou Tohru puxando-a pela mão. "Não é pra ficar se culpando, e sim pra admitir que eu deveria ter te ajudado..." Sorriu de leve pra ela. E os dois ficaram sorrindo, vermelhos sem deixar de olhar um pro outro.

"KA-WA-II!" Momiji piscou pra eles e os dois pularam de susto, soltando rapidamente as mãos.

"GAAAH! MOMIJI? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Kyou ergueu as orelhinhas, totalmente vermelho.

"M-Momiji-kun! Que surpresa!" Tohru sorriu pra ele, também vermelha e foi em sua direção, desviando dos cacos de vidro do chão.

"Ah, Tohru, cuidado! Eu vou até aí!" Momiji se aproximou dela e encostou o rosto no dela. Kyou foi se recuperando do susto e começou a catar os cacos do chão. "Huuum.. Vamos ajudar o Kyou-kun!" Momiji deu um salto de alegria e foi logo se abaixando.

"Ah, Momiji! Espera, vou pegar uma luva pra vocês dois não se cortarem!" Tohru correu até o gancho próximo da pia e pegou duas luvas de cozinha que tinha ali, entregando uma a Kyou e a outra a Momiji.

"E você?" Kyou perguntou enquanto pegava a luva.

"Ah, eu estou acostumada com isso, pego com a mão mesmo!" Tohru riu e começou a pegar alguns pedaços grandes que estavam espalhados. Kyou olhou pra ele e franziu a testa.

"E VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO VAI SE MACHUCAR?"

"Ah.. NÃO! Não! É só que... não tem problema, eu me viro depois e ..." Mas foi interrompida quando Kyou pegou sua mão e colocou dentro da luva. "A-Ah...!"

"Antes eu me machucando do que você!" Kyou resmungou e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"A-Arigatou Kyou-kun!" Tohru ajeitou a luva na mão e voltou a pegar grandes pedaços.

"EI! EI!" Momiji veio saltitante "Esse prato ficou in-tac-to!" Piscou de felicidade

"Aaaah! Que maravilha!" Tohru parecia deslumbrada, pegou o prato e levou-o rapidamente ao armário. Na hora de voltar, não reparou que Kyou estava abaixado bem atrás dela... Tropeçou nele e acabou se segurando em Momiji, que a segurou rapidamente com um doce abraço.

(POOF - Momiji virou coelho...)

"G-GOMEEEN!" Tohru segurava o coelho no colo choramingando dramaticamente.

"Baaah..." Kyou suspirou e levou a mão ao rosto.

"Tuuudo bem, Tohru! Assim pelo menos eu posso ficar te abraçando o tempo todo!" O coelho subiu pelo ombro dela e encostou em seu rosto com um enorme sorriso.

"Ah, Momiji-kun!" Tohru sorriu alegremente.

Kyou jogou fora alguns cacos de vidro, pegou uma vassoura e uma pá, depois virou-se pros dois. "Oy... Vocês dois! Venham e me ajudem a catar os pedaços pequenos agora!"

"Ah! Sim sim!" Tohru rapidamente levantou e foi ajudá-lo com a vassoura. Momiji em seu ombro só olhando.

"Senhorita Honda, o Momiji estava procurando por vo..." Yuki entrou na cozinha e viu os diversos pratos quebrados, Kyou e Tohru varrendo e Momiji na sua forma animal só rindo. "...cê... Err...O que está havendo? Poderia ajudar?" Yuki foi se aproximando com cuidado pra não pisar nos cacos.

"Ratazana... Seja útil e vá jogar esses outro pedaços fora!" Kyou apontou para alguns cacos maiores que foram deixados pra trás.

"Eu não obedeço você, baka neko" Yuki passou direto, ignorando o gato.

"Ora sua ratazana desgraçada!" Kyou levantou as orelhas

"Senhorita Honda!" Yuki pegou a vassoura das mãos dela "Você pode se machucar aqui! Pode deixar que eu e o Baka neko cuidamos de tudo!" Yuki sorriu pra ela.

"Yuki-kun... Arigatou Gozaimassu! Mas... Não quero dar trabalho a vocês!" Tohru balançou a cabeça.

"..." Kyou pensava que Yuki estava certo. Como ele tinha sido tão besta a ponto de não pensar, nisso? Mas resolveu deixar de lado. "Hunf... A ratazana tem razão" Puxou Tohru pela mão e levou-a até a porta "Deixa que a gente cuida disso! Senão você pode se cortar!"

"Mas, Kyou-kun...!" Tohru olhou pra ele, mas não pôde dizer mais nada quando ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e suspirou.

"Escuta, deixa isso com a gente... Eu não quero que você se machuque com esses pratos estúpidos!" Ficou levemente vermelho, mas virou pro lado, evitando olhá-la nos olhos.

'Kyou-kun e Yuki-kun estavam preocupados comigo... aaah... como eu estou feliz!' Tohru pensou e sorriu ficando vermelha logo em seguida. "T-tá!"

"Então sai!" Kyou empurrou-a pra trás e fechou a porta da cozinha. Logo se ouviram algumas discussões entre gato e rato, mas nada que eles não fizessem normalmente. Momiji, esfregou o rosto carinhosamente na bochecha de Tohru e ela sorriu pra ele. Então levou-o até a sala, onde Shigure e Hattori conversavam e se juntou a eles, que a receberam docemente com grandes sorrisos.

**Cap. 2 – Acabou /o/**

---------------

É, eu TIVE que acabar aqui xD Eu tenho ainda muita coisa pra contar x.x Maaaas, esse capítulo já tava grande demais xDD e fora que tudo que eu quero contar ocorre de noite e ainda estou na parte da manhã, né... xDD então... pois é... parei aqui o.o esse cap. trouxe mais personagens! \o/ Acho que por isso ficou um pouco melhor xD mesmo assim, tosco, como se costume... u.u' Mas que seja, eu ainda estou aprendendo xD

Ah! Queria agradecer às duas moças que deixaram reviews aqui xD

**Lady nina** - Ah, você achou o Yuki mal? i.i'' Juro que não foi a intenção xD Mas que seja... eu falei mais dele aqui, viu? 8D

**Camila-sama** – Ah, arigatou e... Aqui o cap. 2 D Espero que goste \o/

Enfim... me digam o que acham desse capítulo o.ov Arigatou! xD Bye! E até o próximo! o/ (que sairá em breve, já tenho tudo em mente ;D)


	3. Nuvem Vermelha

Eita, demorou 8D Mas tá aqui! o/ Terminado! u.uv O capitulo 3 8D Nada demais nele, como sempre... o.o'' Mas tá, algumas pessoas pediram, então, aqui está nn Esse capítulo ainda não precisou ser editado ;D Quem sabe, em breve... Ah sim! Querem ver os capítulos TODOS sem cortes? o.o Entrem no ganmou-chouwa.says.it! o.o Lá eu vou postar TODOS os capítulos POR INTEIRO! ;P

**DISCLAIMER: **Eu não criei Furuba..u.u' Mas o Kyou é MEU Ò.oV

**AVISO GERAL**: Err...eu so criança mas nom so inocente xD Se eu for muito ecchi durante a história nem hesite em me avisar, ok? o.o eu só gosto é de jogar muito açúcar nas minhas fics xP Se isso te incomoda, não leia! o.o'' Por favor..xD

**AVISO GERAL 2 PQ EU SO FELIZ 8D:** A história nom é bem definida no tempo.. o.o' mas seria após o término do mangá, ok/o/ (se bem que eu não sei EXATAMENTE como termina, porque ainda não terminou nem no Japão O.o' mas enfim xD) e sim, ela é baseada basicamente no mangá de Furuba pq ele rocks demais 8DD

----------------------------------

**Cereijas de um Onigiri**

**Cap. 3 – 'Chuva Vermelha'**

**----------------**

"E você veio até aqui só pra isso, Tori?" Shigure fez voz de criança mimada.

"Sim... E pare de agir como uma criancinha" Hattori respondeu sério e frio enquanto se acomodava na almofada.

"Aaaahn... Tohru-kuuun... O Tori-san nem sentiu saudades de miim!" Shigure foi choramingando pra perto da garota.

"Ah... Anooo..." Tohru olhava para os dois sem saber muito o que dizer.

"Deixe-a fora disso" Hattori falou rigidamente, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa "Pare de infernizá-la com suas gracinhas" Suspirou.

"Oh! Você magou meu coração!" Shigure levou a mão à testa e fez a típica pose de novela mexicana. Tohru olhava a cena com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

Shigure foi saltitando e choramingando para trás de Tohru onde se sentou e roubou um biscoitinho que a menina estava comendo e colocara na mesa. Hattori olhava o amigo e suspirava.

"Bom, que seja... Como eu ia dizendo, vim até aqui trazer uma notícia de Akito." Hattori voltou à expressão séria, o que causou um certo arrepio em Tohru. Momiji olhou-a e notou como ela temia as vontades de Akito. Com um olhar triste, o coelho saiu de seu colo e foi até o ombro de Hattori, onde se aconchegou.

"Não se preocupe, Tohru!" Sorriu o menino. "Tenho certeza que o Hari trouxe uma boa notícia hoje! Senão ele não teria vindo até aqui só pra te ver, não ééé?" Fez cara da criança safada e encostou o rosto no de Hattori. Este corou um pouco, mas logo recuperou a atitude séria.

"Bem, não é nada demais. Akito só queria que eu os avisasse de uma reunião que acontecerá na casa principal. Ele quer que todos estejam presentes." Terminou a frase olhando para Tohru ainda mais sério. "Todos mesmo."

Tohru gelou por um instante 'Aaaah...' Seus olhos giravam. 'Quando ele diz TODOS, ele me inclue também?' Levou a mão ao coração, nervosa. 'O que será que Akito quer que eu faça? Oh não! Será que ele quer apagar a minha mente? Será que ele vai me expulsar daqui? Awawawawa... Que que faço?' Tohru parecia totalmente tonta, quando Momiji subiu na mesa e foi em sua direção, parando bem próximo ao seu rosto.

"Tohruuuuu?" Perguntou mexendo as orelhinhas e rapidamente Tohru voltou a si. "Tudo bem?" Fez um olhar triste de preocupação.

"A-ah... S-SIM! Claro! Está tudo bem!" Ela sorriu pra ele, não querendo preocupá-lo e isso o aliviou um pouco, trazendo um sorriso em seu rosto também.

"Eu estarei lá com você, não precisa ter medo!" O pequeno subiu no ombro de Tohru e encostou seu rosto no dela.

'ah... Momiji-kun...' Tohru sorriu docemente e abraçou o coelhinho. "Arigatou..."

Shigure olhava a cena enquanto comia os últimos aperitivos que estavam na mesa, sorrindo alegremente logo em seguida. Hattori também os observava, mas estava sério e misterioso.

"... Acontecerá esse sábado!" Hattori se levantou rapidamente. Tohru e Momiji levaram um leve susto, mas ele não notou, foi andando até a porta, pegando seu casaco e se dirigindo para fora. Todos o olhavam curiosamente. Ele então parou e virou-se para Shigure com uma expressão um pouco temerosa. "Todos DEVEM comparecer."

Shigure não respondeu nada, apenas deu um sorriso malicioso. Tohru e Momiji olhavam-no sem entender muito o que se passava ali. Nem mesmo Momiji sabia qual o motivo da reunião e os dois estavam se sentindo perdidos nessa história toda. Tohru mal sabia se ela deveria comparecer à tal reunião ou se Hattori estava apenas se referindo aos Sohmas... Mas... Ao dizer "todos", ele incluia Kyou também? Será que Akito estaria querendo tratar algum assunto referente ao Gato?

'O que será que está acontecendo...?' Tohru mostrou-se triste e preocupada. Momiji a observava entristecido também por saber que sua amiga poderia estar diante de um problema muito grande. Se tratando de Akito, ele não duvidava que pudesse ser algo muito ruim, mas ele nem sabia do que se tratava a reunião, muito menos o que Tohru ou Kyou tinham a ver com isso. Já se passara 2 anos desde que eles se conheceram e foram raras e desagradáveis as vezes em que Akito estivera perto de Tohru. E quanto ao Kyou... O que será que estava tramando dessa vez? Por que aceitar Kyou como um Sohma de verdade agora se nunca o fizera antes?

Pensar em todas essas coisas só o deixava mais confuso e triste. Agora, ambos Tohru e Momiji estavam se sentindo excluídos. Mas o clima de tristeza pesado que estava no ar sumiu subtamente com o abobalhado sorriso de Shigure e seu gritinho de "ATÉ LOGOOOO!" que dera enquanto acenava freneticamente para Hattori. Duas enormes gotas desceram sobre a cabeça do coelho e da menina.

Hattori deu um último aviso à Momiji, de que viria buscá-lo mais tarde e, após receber um grande grito de alegria do coelho, terminou de calçar os sapatos e deixou a casa. Neste momento ouvem-se gritos e berros vindo da cozinha. Shigure, Tohru e Momiji olham para a porta curiosos e abobalhados. Repentinamente...

!BLAM! – A porta abre rapidamente como num estrondo, fazendo os três pularem alto, gritando.

"SUA RATAZANA IMPRESTÁVEL!" Kyou saiu de dentro da cozinha, furioso, com as orelhinhas aparentes e berrando. "NÃO SABE NEM ABRIR A TAMPA DA LATA DE LIXO SEM DERRUBAR TUDO NO CHÃO!"

"Cala a boca, Baka neko..." Yuki apareceu logo em seguida, limpando as mãos no pano de cozinha, levemente corado e com o rosto sério. "Não teria acontecido se você tivesse aberto a tampa do lixo pra mim como eu mandei." Virou o rosto de lado e cruzou os braços.

"NANI?" Kyou berrou de volta. "EU NÃO OBEDEÇO ORDENS SUAS, SUA RATAZANA DESGRAÇADA! FOI VOCÊ QUE DERRUBOU, NÃO ME CULPE POR TUDO QUE VOCÊ FAZ ERRADO!" Apontou para Yuki com raiva e o cabelo em pé. "E FUI EU QUE TIVE QUE LIMPAR!"

"Bem-feito" Yuki olhou-o calma e sarcasticamente ignorando toda a cena exagerada do outro.

Tohru, Momiji e Shigure observavam perplexos e imóveis enquanto a discussão de gato e rato crescia cada vez mais. Então de repente...

!POOF! – Momiji voltou à forma humana, o que levou a um...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tohru caiu pro lado, vermelha. Yuki e Kyou pararam a briga por causa da fumaça e logo surgiram gotas em suas cabeças.

"Vista aluma coisa, pentelho..." Kyou passou a mão pelo cabelo, se acalmando do momento de raiva.

-----------------------------------

O céu já estava ficando alaranjado e o sol estava descendo vagarosamente. Todos estavam sentados na mesa servida, almoçando um almoço tardio. Estavam exaustos após um dia inteiro de perseguição a Momiji, que não parou quieto nem um momento do dia. Kyou estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, seu prato já vazio, brincando de rolar o prato pela mesa. Yuki o olhava com ar de quem já perdeu a paciência, enquanto Momiji conversava com Tohru e Shigure alegremente.

"Oy..." Kyou ergueu seu olhar até o rosto de Tohru. "... Eu ajudo você a tirar a mesa..." Largou o prato e começou a levantar.

"Finalmente vai parar de besteira e fazer algo útil" Yuki respondeu sarcasticamente e virou de lado. Kyou rapidamente arrepiou o cabelo e voltou-se para o rato.

"O QUÊ? EU SOU MELHOR QUE VOCÊ!" apontou para Yuki enquanto gritava, mas este nem o olhava diretamente, parecia ignorá-lo. Ouviu-se mais alguns gritos e berros por uns minutos... Até que Tohru se moveu repentinamente.

"Aaah! Anoooo..." Tohru levantou-se rapidamente e moveu as mãos num gesto negativo. "Não precisa, Kyou-kun! Desculpe, eu acabei me distraindo e esqueci de tirar os pratos!" Se apressou para pegar tudo que estava sobre a mesa, um tanto estabanada. Yuki virou-se para ela e Kyou a observava, esquecendo completamente do rato ou de qualquer discussão que lá estivesse ocorrendo.

"Bah... Eu não ia falar nada, mas vi que você está atrapalhada demais ficando maluca" Kyou ergueu-se e segurou firme um dos pratos que a menina estava pegando. Tohru olhou-o um tanto abobalhada. "Eu vou te ajudar, não entendeu!" Kyou puxou o prato pra si e foi pegando alguns outros copos que já estavam vazios.

"Ah... Arigatou!" Tohru riu por um instante, depois foi andando até a cozinha segurando dois copos e três pratos empilhados. Momiji estava agarrado no pescoço de Shigure contando histórias que lera na classe da forma mais alegre possível... Yuki só olhava enquanto Tohru limpava a mesa com seu jeito bobo de ser. Após algum tempo observando o sorriso doce dela, sorriu serenamente e, apoiando-se na mesa, ficou de pé e começou a pegar os restos de pratos ou talheres que estivessem na mesa.

Ao passar por Yuki, Tohru notou que ele também estava ajudando e precipitou-se a agradecê-lo, mas foi interrompida.

"Uaaa... Que sooono!" Shigure se espreguiçou, empurrando Momiji pro lado. "Nham, nham... Acho que vou ler um pouco e depois vou dormir" Sorriu de forma elegante, deixando Tohru levemente vermelha... Mas três segundos depois começou a rir abobalhadamente e foi saltitando até seu quarto. Grandes gotas desceram sobre a cabeça dos outros...

"Hunf... Esse cachorro imprestável nunca vai se acostumar com o fuso horário dos seres humanos?" Kyou indagou cinicamente enquanto esfregava um prato e o colocava na prateleira.

"Quando ele disse que seu metabolismo era lento, ele não estava brincando" Yuki suspirou, lavando os pratos com muita espuma. Tohru entrou na cozinha rindo e deixou mais uma pequena pilha de louças sobre a pia.

"Arigatou, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun! Pode deixar que agora eu cuido de tudo!" Deu um último sorriso doce e foi botando as luvas para lavar os pratos que restavam. Yuki e Kyou a olharam calmamente e se afastaram d eperto da pia para lhe dar espaço. Os dois a olhavam com ternura nos olhos... Mas seus olhares eram diferentes de algum modo... Só não sabe-se dizer porquê...

"Kyou-kuun!" Momiji subitamente apareceu e agarrou o braço de Kyou. "Vamos brincar de pique-pega!" Começou a puxá-lo para fora da cozinha.

"Nani?" Kyou indagou enquanto fazia força para não ser arrastado pra fora. "Por que EU tenho que brincar com você? Chame o Shigure!" Falava, tentando soltar seu braço.

"Aaaah... Mas eu quero brincar com vocêêê!" Momiji fez cara de criança chorona e ameaçou começar a chorar. Kyou levantou as orelhinhas de gato.

"G-Gaaah! Não chooooora!" Baixou a cabeça como quem diz 'desisto' e deixou o menino segurar seu braço novamente, o que lhe trouxe um sorriso enooooorme no rosto...

"Êêêêêê!" Momiji puxou Kyou consigo e foi pulando pela casa "Vamos brincaaaar!" Yuki ficou olhando de longe com uma gota sobre sua cabeça. Depois virou-se para Tohru novamente... Encostou na parede e ficou observando-a. Sem notar que ele estava ali, Tohru continuava lavando a louça alegremente. Yuki pensava nela agora, se lembrando de todas as vezes que estivera com ela e em que o que mais queria era ver aquele sorriso bobo dela... Pensando bem... O que ele sentia por ela? Era estranho viver perto dela sempre e ainda não saber dizer o que sente em relação a ela... Ele sabia que ela era muito importante pra ele e que ele mataria o primeiro que a fizesse sofrer, mas... O que isso significava? Yuki levou a mão à testa, um tanto confuso. Tohru se aproximou repentinamente.

"Yuki-kun... Você está bem?" Yuki levou um susto ao ver o rosto da menina tão próximo e tão repentinamente. Ao ver a expressão preocupa dela, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e sorriu, esperando que isso a despreocupasse. Ela sorriu de volta e os dois permaneceram lá, sorrindo, sem realmente saber o porquê do sorriso...

"Arf arf... CHEGA!" Kyou se jogou no chão da sala, respirando forçado. Momiji veio logo atrás, animado e gritando.

"Aaaah, Vamos brincar maaais!" Começou a correr em círculos ao redor de Kyou. Este fechou os olhos pra não ficar tonto. Tohru veio correndo e abaixou logo à sua frente.

"Ah! Kyou-kun! Você está bem?" Ela inclinou o rosto para vê-lo melhor, parecia nervosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos de Kyou encontraram com os dela e ele ficou rapidamente vermelho, mas é óbvio que ele não queria que ela notasse isso! Balançou o rosto e suspirou depois.

"Bah... Eu to bem! Só essa peste que não me deixa mais em paz!" Kyou olhou de lado para Momiji que corria alegremente ao redor dele. Duas pequenas gotas apareceram na cabeça de Tohru e ela apenas riu para ele. Kyou virou seu olhar de volta pra ela... Seus olhos se encontraram novamente, mas dessa vez Kyou sorriu de volta, com uma doçura que era rara de ser ver em seu rosto. Tohru ficou vermelha, mas não consiguia falar nada... Seus olhos não deixavam... Apenas olhavam aquele sorriso perfeito sem sequer piscar.

Yuki olhava de longe, não podia evitar de se sentir um pouco nervoso com aquilo tudo, mas tentava não pensar nisso. Passou reto por eles sem sequer olhar Kyou nos olhos. "Se for morrer, morre logo." Falou sarcasticamente enquanto caminhava pra longe. O momento do ar se quebrou totalmente, Tohru, Momiji e Kyou congelaram perplexos.

"Ah... Yu..ki..." Tohru ficou abobalhada e sabia que logo viria uma resposta raivosa... Claro que ela acertou.

"RATAZANA DESGRAÇADA! HOJE EU ACABO COM VOCÊ!" Kyou se ergueu como que num reflexo e foi atrás de Yuki, orelhinhas em pé.

Tohru e Momiji ficaram só olhando abobalhados. Momiji virou então pra Tohru e sorriu. "Vamos brincar, Tohru?"

"Ah...Anooo..." Tohru sorriu de volta, um pouco preocupada com o fato de estarem esquecendo Yuki e Kyou tão rapidamente. Fora que ela vira o estado do Kyou ao voltar de um brincadeira com Momiji... Nada muito agradável... Mas então ouviu-se um barulho de passos pela casa e logo Hattori surgiu na sala.

"Boa noite." Seu olhar sério quebrou qualquer clima de alegria da sala e todos receberam enormes gotas na cabeça. Ignorando qualquer detalhe, Hattori continuou falando. "Momiji eu vim te buscar"

"O quêêêê?" Momiji abriu a boca como quem está prestes a chorar "Mas tá cedo, Hary!" Apontou pra fora. Hattori sequer olhou o que ele estava apontando, apenas fitou Momiji com seu olhar frio.

"Olhe você pra lá." Pegou o rosto do menino e virou pra janela. Estava ficando escuuuuro... A cena congelou novamente...

"O QUÊÊÊ? MAS COMO?" Momiji saltou e as lágrimas desceram. "Buáááá! Eu quero ficar maaaais!" Começou a se debater, fazendo pirraça, mas foi logo arrastado pela blusa.

"Sem discussão." Hattori foi arrastando o menininho pela casa. Tohru olhava a cena, perplexa. Então começou a segui-los tentando ao menos se despedir direito.

"Ah... Anooo... Tchau, Momiji-kun!" Sorriu rapidamente para os dois que já estavam na porta e acenou. Momiji parou de espernear por um instante e correu na direção dela, se soltando de Hattori, para pular em seus braços num grande abraço.

"Tchaaaau, Tohruuuuu!" E a abraçou forte durante os poucos segundos antes de...

!POOF! - ...virar coelho...

"Ah... Mo-Momiji-kun!" O coração dela disparou de susto enquanto ela caiu no chão com o pequeno coelho no colo. Momiji apenas sorriu depois pulou pro chão e foi até Hattori que estava olhando tudo seriamente. Os dois se despidiram acenando e se foram.

Yuki, Kyou e Tohru ficaram olhando aquele pequeno coelho pulando sobre a cabeça do pobre Hattori... Novamente, surgiram as gotas...

Tendo se dispidido dos "visitantes", o trio se dirigiu de volta pra sala. O silêncio reinava por todos os cômodos, até mesmo no quarto de Shigure, que por sinal devia estar dormindo à essa hora... Tohru se sentia um tanto quanto incomodada com todo aquele silêncio entre eles. Era como se toda a alegria da casa tivesse ido embora com Momiji e Hattori. Ela queria muito poder fazê-los sorrir agora, mas não sabia como. Fazer o Yuki sorrir não seria tão dificil se tratando de toda gentileza dele, mas quanto a Kyou... Era raro ver um sorriso no rosto do menino de cabelos alaranjados. O sorriso que dera mais cedo até a impressionara. Kyou sabia ser doce, mas só com ela...

Yuki ligou a televisão e sentou-se no chão para assistir ao canal do tempo. Kyou se deitou do outro lado da sala, de frente pra parede e permaneceu em silêncio. Tohru se sentou próxima à mesa, mas não fazia nem falava nada, só os observava. Vê-los assim também era raro, já que eles costumavam estar sempre discutindo e brigando. Mas ela sabia que esse silêncio não era bom. Seu olhar parecia triste ao olhar para baixo, onde suas mãos se apertavam forte como que implorando por alguma alegria. Seus pensamentos foram então interrompidos...

"Honda-san, parece que esta noite vai começar a esfriar para a chegada do outono" Yuki virou-se para Tohru e então sorriu "Se você quiser, posso te emprestar mais uma coberta, eu não costumo sentir frio de noite."

Tohru pareceu surpresa, mas se recusou a aceitar. "N-não! Yuki-kun, você pode precisar!" E balançou a cabeça num sinal negativo.

Yuki apenas a olhou serenamente e então voltou a olhar a tela da televisão. "Tudo bem, então. Se precisar de algo, pode me chamar." Mas Tohru não chegou a responder nada e a pequena conversa teve outro fim. Novamente chegou o silêncio que ela detestava. Tohru então suspirou e quando ia se levantar...

"Oy..." Kyou se virou e olhou para Tohru. "Se hoje começa o outono, então podemos ir até o telhado para ver as primeiras folhas se desprenderem dar árvores para dar um fim ao verão..." Passou a mão no cabelo e então sentou-se. Tohru estava surpresa de ouvir um convite de Kyou. Ir até o telhado talvez não fosse láááá um convite pruma festa ou algo do tipo... Mas se tratando do Kyou, era de se esperar que ele fosse sozinho e não com ela... "Você quer ir ou não?" Kyou resmungou.

"AH! S-sim! Claro!" Tohru levantou-se rapidamente e fez que sim com a cabeça. Kyou se apoiou no chão e logo estava de pé também. Os dois se olharam por uns segundos em silêncio, até uma gota surgir na cabeça de Kyou.

"Então vem logo!" Virou de lado e foi saindo da sala. Tohru logo o seguiu após muitos de seus 'sim, sim, sim!' Yuki ficou sozinho na sala, mas nem pensou em segui-los... Apenas ouviu a conversa dos dois, suspirou baixinho e continuou assistindo televisão.

"Baka Neko..."

--------------------------------------------

Kyou pisou com cuidado sobre o telhado e subiu astutamente, como um verdadeiro gato. Tohru veio logo atrás, mas teve que se esforçar um pouco mais para coseguir... Na verdade, ela não conseguiu... Uma gota grande desceu sobre a cabeça de Kyou, que voltou pra trás e ajudou-a a subir, puxando-a pelo braço.

"Arigatou, Kyou-kun!" Tohru sorriu pra ele, o vento balançava seus fios de cabelo no ar como uma leve brisa. Kyou ficou levemente vermelho, virou de costas e foi andando mais pra frente onde se sentou. Tohru foi atrás tomando cuidado na hora de pisar nas telhas. Sentou ao lado dele e os dois ficaram observando o céu e sentindo as primeiras brisas frias chegarem. Tohru sorriu docemente.

"Aaah... Como é gostoso ver o nascer do Outono!" Deu pequenos risinhos em seguida e ajeitou o cabelo que voava com a brisa. Kyou a olhava. Era incrível como ela sempre sorria... E mais incrível ainda era como ele gostava tanto disso. Virou seu olhar para o horizonte novamente e pôde ver a primeira folha levemente amarelada cair da árvore.

"Hum... Já começou agora" Kyou fechou os olhos e deitou-se sobre as telhas olhando para as nuvens que se moviam lentamente e formavam belos desenhos no ar. Tohru chegou mais para frente para ver as folhas caindo no chão, parecia fascinada.

"Aaaah... O chão está ficando todo avermelhado! Vai ficar muito lindo pela manhã!" Ela ria docemente enquanto estava ali, que nem criança, rindo das folhas que caem no chão e apreciando o outono como ninguém. Ela podia se lembrar de quando era pequena e sua mãe a ajudava a pular nas folhas e jogá-las para cima para formar uma 'chuva vermelha'... Sua mãe costumava correr por entre as folhas e chamar Tohru para alcançá-la... Mas ela era muito pequena e se perdia nos montes grandes de folha. Então sua mãe aparecia por trás dela e a abraçava com carinho dizendo o quanto a amava... Tohru conseguia se lembrar disso muito bem... Isso a fez sorrir, mas ao mesmo tempo derramou três lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Lágrimas estas que Kyou não deixou de notar.

"Nani?" Kyou ergueu-se rapidamente "Por que você tá chorando? Que que houve dessa vez?" Chegou mais perto dela em busca de ver seu rosto melhor. Tohru notou então que estava chorando e esfregou o rosto com o braço para secar as lágrimas.

"Aaaah... Anooo... Tá tudo bem! Eu juro! Tá tudo bem!" Forçou então um sorriso que não mostrava nem um pouco de alegria, pelo contrário... Era um sorriso triste. É óbvio que Kyou notou isso e então apertou um pouco a vista numa expressão de preocupação. Ele sabia o que era...

"... É a... sua mãe...?" Ele perguntou docemente quase que num suspiro, para não lhe trazer mais lágrimas. Tohru então fechou os olhos com força e deixou mais lágrimas cairem sem direção por cima da sua pele branca e serena. Fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a esfregar os olhos, mas as lágrimas não cessavam.

"G-gomen... K-Kyou-kun... Go... Gomen!" Disse entre pequenos soluços tentando em vão parar seu choro recheado de lágrimas de saudade. Kyou deu um sorriso ainda mais entristecido e ergueu o braço até o rosto da menina, acariciando-o de leve e retendo suas lágrimas.

"Você pode... Chorar... Tohru." Tohru ficou vermelha ao ver a ternura nos olhos de Kyou. Por um segundo as lágrimas cessaram. "Você pode... Fraquejar..." Tohru então deu um soluço e com uma das mãos apertou forte a blusa sobre o seu coração, enquanto a outra segurou a mão doce de Kyou que a acariciava. E nesse instante suas lágrimas voltaram mais intensamente por entre soluços. Kyou sorriu para ela mais uma vez e a luz do sol sumiu por completo...

**Cap. 3 – Acabou /o/**

---------------

Mwahuahauhaua xP Mim ser muito má ;D Siiim, eu parei aqui /o/ 'Oooh, o que será que aconteceu quando a luz se foi? O.O' Agora só no próximo capítulo o/ Yay /o/ (cri...cri...cri...) tá, gente... u.u' Gomen... xP Capítulo 4 vai ser melhor, eu prometo u.u'' Enfim... Eu escrevi bastante nesse aqui o.o botei muitos detalhes 8D Ficou looongo O.o' Mas eu bem que gostei dele xP Ficou... 'romântico' i.i (emoção) mas tá... Eu sou muito má xP No próximo vai ser mais divertido o/ Ah! E... a história da 'chuva vermelha' entre Tohru e a mãe... Eu que inventei o.ov Não busquem isso no mangá, não existe! xDD Ah sim! Mais pessoas alegres e saltitantes deixaram reviews 8D

**Lady nina** - Que bom ! 8D Eu realmente não sei fazer o Yuki u.u' Mas eu tento! ;P Pois é, eu também AMO O KYOU (babando)! Mais do que você imagina n.nv

**luhiei**– Ah, obrigada i.i Eu continuarei e muito /o/

**Rachel Malfoy **– Ah é? (olhos brilhando) O que eu mais quero é seguir BEM o mangá ;D (maniaca pelo mangá) Enfim, como eu sei a história toda (já li tudo pela net em inglês e japonês xD) eu posso parecer um pouco diferente aqui, mas acredite, eu só faço do jeito que o mangá mostra que é o.ov Ah.. O Kyou é lindo SIM! É oMEU marido n.n E... Pode deixar! To continuando! o/

**Hyuri Higurashi Black** - Ah, obrigada! i.i Que pena que você não gosta do Kyou e da Tohru juntos i.i Mas que bom que você está gostando! n.n Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! o/

Ah, é só de review o.ov Aqui o cap. 3 /o/ Em breve o 4, eu amo escrever nnb Me digam se tá prestando, ok/o/


	4. Desencontros

Finalmente! Ééé... Sofri pressão. :T Sim, eu sei que demorei meses... Mas entendam que esse capítulo foi absurdamente grande e que eu só tive vontade de escrevê-lo de pouquinho em pouquinho. Por isso demorou. :b mas de qualquer forma... Aqui está. Está bem bonitinho mesmo... Mas acho que não vai satisfazer vocês .. Bom, estou tentando ;-;

**DISCLAIMER: **Claaaro, Furuba é meu! Que que tu acha, criança? Mas o Kyou é MEU sim. :b

----------------------------------

**Cereijas de um Onigiri**

**Cap. 4 – 'Desencontros'**

**----------------**

Yuki estava sentado de frente para a televisão, apoiado sobre a mesa, mas seu olhar mostrava que não estava prestando a menor atenção ao que passava no programa à sua frente. Seu pensamento voava e seu rosto mantinha a expressão séria. Já estava escuro do lado de fora dos vidros embaçados da janela. Tohru e Kyou tiveram seguido para o telhado já fazia certo tempo. A preocupação começou a tomar a mente de Yuki, trazendo a tona um nervosismo inexperado e uma vontade repentina de correr para o telhado para verificar se estava tudo bem. Mas ele se continha, forçava a si mesmo a continuar sentado, mantendo a calma e aguardando o retorno dos dois.

De certa forma, não era nada agradável para ele imaginar Tohru sozinha com o gato estúpido. Quer dizer, o que poderiam estar fazendo até agora no telhado? O outono já começara, era visível, já que as folhas vermelhas caiam cada vez mais frequentemente do lado de fora. Yuki já se sentia angustiado com tudo isso, quando finalmente ouviu barulhos provenientes do corredor. Barulhos nada agradáveis, para falar a verdade... Barulhos que lembravam um... tombo? Sem nem pensar duas vezes, levantou num pulo e correu em direção ao som. Como esperado...

"Gaaah...!" Tohru encontrava-se caída de rosto no chão, olhos girando e podia-se notar pequenos patinhos (?) girando em sua cabeça. Kyou se encontrava em pé ao lado da garota, com uma gigante gota sobre seus cabelos alaranjados. Revirou os olhos e levou a mão à testa, suspirando profundamente. Yuki olhava a cena perplexo, seus fios de cabelo levemente em pé e pequenas gotas já se formavam. Kyou deu um olhar gélido para Yuki, depois o ignorou, abaixando lentamente e estendendo o braço para Tohru.

"Oy... Você é muito estabanada..." Kyou dizia rindo enquanto se apoiava em seus joelhos, estendendo a outra mão para a menina. Tohru levantou o olhar e viu o sorriso do menino. Sem jeito, suas bochechas coraram e ela apenas sorriu de volta erguendo o corpo do chão e apoiando a mão sobre a do menino.

"Go-gomeeen!" Como sempre, pedindo desculpas depois... "Tá tudo bem! Eu só escorreguei!" Riu então, ainda sentada, com uma mão ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha e a outra apoiada sobre a de Kyou. Os dois rindo graciosamente da situação. Foi então que Tohru virou o rosto e viu Yuki parado os olhando. "A-ah! Yuki-kun!" Finalmente levantando, com ajuda de Kyou, Tohru ajeitou o vestido e olhou para Yuki com um sorriso no rosto. "Gomen pelo barulho! Não queria incomodar você, Yuki-kun!" Yuki a olhava, ainda um pouco perplexo. Voltou então a raciocinar...

"Ah... Não, tudo bem. Eu estava só preocupado com a senhorita Honda!" Yuki foi se aproximando de Tohru, parou bem diante dela e sorriu. "Que bom que a senhorita está bem!" Seu sorriso meigo fez com que Tohru ficasse levemente rosada, mas ela apenas sorriu de volta e reinou o silêncio.

Kyou olhava os dois seriamente. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto seguindo em rumo à sala. Yuki o seguiu com os olhos, depois deu um sorriso e voltou-se para o rosto de Tohru. Tohru estava olhando Kyou seguindo para a sala. Estendeu uma mão como se quisesse segurá-lo.

"Ah... Kyou-kun...!" Disse dando um passo pra frente. Mas Yuki segurou sua mão e parou diante dela. Tohru se assustou um pouco depois olhou para Yuki que estava sorrindo. "Ah...Yuki-kun, quer alguma coisa? Quer que eu prepare algo pra você?" Indagou nervosa. Yuki inclinou o rosto, mantendo o sorriso.

"Senhorita Honda, a senhorita não gostaria de ir comigo ao parque amanhã?" Segurou a mão da menina carinhosamente enquanto sorria, de olhos fechados. Tohru rapidamente ficou vermelha e começou a gaguejar.

"A-a-ah...!..! Yuki-kun, eu...eu..." Sem saber o que dizer, seus olhos girando, Tohru só conseguiu falar essas poucas palavras, mas Yuki logo a aliviou. "Senhorita Honda, tudo bem se não quiser, só pensei que seria divertido já que amanhã é quinta-feira, terá desconto no parque e nós podemos nos divertir bastante!" Manteve o sorriso, mas foi soltando a mão de Tohru aos poucos, segurando apenas seus dedos. Tohru respirou aliviada. "Ah, claro! Eu adoraria!" Sorriu alegremente como sempre e lofo pareceu empolgada. "Podemos chamar o Momiji! E a Kagura! E a Kisa-saaaan!" Saltitando alegremente, fez Yuki dar leves risos.

Kyou estava sentado assistindo a televisão que Yuki deixara ligada. Claro que, igual ao rato, não estava prestando atenção na programação... Estava ouvindo a conversa de Yuki e Tohru e logo suas orelhinhas de gato se ergueram. 'Hunf. Ratazana desgraçada! Tá é querendo marcar encontro com a Tohru. E essa tonta nunca vai perceber isso... Baaah.' Suspirou fundo e se deitou no chão, de costas. '...Será que ela iria me chamar…? Baaah, mas o que eu to pensando?' Kyou balançou a cabeça, vermelho.

Olhando o teto e ouvindo os risos de Tohru, Kyou foi ficando sonolento. 'Hoje o dia foi agitado... Mas de repente me sinto tão... calmo...' O som de Tohru rindo e brincando foi ecoando na sua mente como uma música doce e leve. 'Eu acho que... ela me acalma...' Seus olhos fecharam devagar e ele foi lembrando de quando estavam os dois no telhado, sozinhos.

-- Flashback –

_As luzes do dia tinham sumido. Tohru soluçava enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e sobre a mão de Kyou que a acariciava de leve. Seu coração batia forte como as batidas de um relógio quando não se há nada além de silêncio. Kyou olhava seu rosto pálido e doce quase apagado no meio da escuridão norturna._

"_Tohru..." Kyou suspirou em tom baixo, mas o silêncio era tão grande que podia-se ouvir alto os soluços de Tohru. Ouvindo a voz de Kyou, ela olhou para ele, secando o rosto com a mão que antes segurava forte a blusa. Kyou puxou a outra mão de Tohru e sutilmente beijou a ponta de seus dedos, para depois segurá-los com força, olhando dentro dos olhos da menina. "Vai ficar tudo bem... A sua mãe vai estar sempre com você... Eu prometo." Tohru corou rapidamente e fechou os olhos com força, derramando mais lágrimas. Baixou a cabeça por um instante e secou o rosto com a mão que Kyou não estava segurando. Depois, ergueu o olhar até o rosto de Kyou e deu um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo muito triste, ainda com o rosto todo molhado._

"_Obrigada... Kyou-kun... Muito obrigada..." Tohru moveu-se para frente, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro de Kyou sem encostar em seu corpo para que não se transformasse. Os dois ficaram vermelhos. Kyou olhou para Tohru, que chorava aos poucos, e segurava a blusa do menino de leve, como quem pede um abraço. Ele não podia... Não podia abraça-la. Seu coração deu uma batida forte por um instante e ele sentiu uma dor funda dentro de si. Sem poder fazer nada, apenas colocou sua mão no ombro de Tohru e enconstou seu rosto ao dela, o que a fez corar ainda mais. Ela pôde ouvir a voz doce de Kyou sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Eu queria poder te abraçar agora..." Seus olhos arregalados mostravam surpresa e ao mesmo tempo um sentimento de dor que ela não tinha certeza do que significava. Seu rosto vermelho e sua mão segurando ainda mais forte a blusa do menino, não premitiram que ela falasse nada. As palavras não surgiam e ela sentia que qualquer coisa que falasse iria quebrar o momento junto dele..._

_Kyou encostou os lábios no rosto de Tohru, o mais leve possível. Por um instante, tudo que queria era beijar seu rosto, abraçá-la com carinho e dizer pra ela que estava tudo bem. Seu coração batia forte agora e não cessava. Seus sentimentos atordoados e sua mente bagunçada já não sabiam mais o que deviam fazer. Foi quando eles puderam ouvir o som de dois pássaros pousando bem ao seu lado. Voltando-se para os pássaros, os dois subtamente reagiram, se afastando um do outro devagar, vermelhos. "Ah... Go... Gomen." Kyou disse em voz baixa e olhou para o lado, para não ter que olhar os olhos de Tohru diretamente. Tohru fez o mesmo. "T-tudo bem...Obrigada por me ajudar, Kyou-kun. Foi...Foi muito importante pra mim" Deu um leve sorriso com seu rosto corado e os dois ficaram se olhando por uns segundos, até que finalmente começaram a levantar e ir embora. Foi quando Tohru tropeçou no telhado na hora de descer e acabou caindo de cara no chão..._

_-- _Fim do Flashback --

Kyou adormeceu depois de todas as lembranças...

Tohru continuava conversando com o Yuki sobre o passeio do dia seguinte. Pretendia chamar a todos e já estava cheia de planos em mente. "Podíamos ir na roda gigante primeiro! Depois podíamos ir lanchar pra não ir de barriga vazia nos outros brinquedos!" Sorria alegremente e Yuki parecia feliz de tê-la agradado.

"Senhorita Honda, você pode chamar quem quiser." Um sorriso doce surgiu em seu rosto e Tohru sorriu de volta como resposta. "Arigatou, Yuki-kun! Vou ligara para o Momiji agora mesmo!" Já estava a caminho do telefone quando Yuki a impediu.

"Ah, senhorita Honda, já está tarde hoje, não prefere ligar amanhã de manhã?" Olhou pra ela curioso. Tohru então lembrou-se que estava de noite e olhando pela janela só se viu o céu escuro. "A-aaah! Eu esqueciii!" Balançou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado pro outro depois virou-se para Yuki novamente, que estava com uma pequena gota na cabeça. "Certo, Yuki-kun, eu vou ligar logo de manhã! Se você quiser chamar alguém em especial também, fique à vontade!" Seu sorriso alegre deixou Yuki abestalhado olhando para ela. 'Será que ela se importaria se eu chamasse a...? Ah... É claro que não, ela é muito gentil pra isso.' Guardando as palavras para si, sorriu para Tohru e então os dois foram para a sala.

Kyou dormia deitado no chão. Tohru quando o viu ali, logicamente ficou desesperada... "Ah! Kyou-kun está dormindo no chão! Tenho que arranjar um cobertor! Uma almofada! Rápido, rápido!" Corria de um lado pro outro para buscar todos os acessórios para Kyou poder dormir decentemente. Yuki a olhava com diversas gotas. "Ah, senhorita Honda, assim não vai acordar ele...?" Suspirou baixando a cabeça.

--------

O Sol iluminou a casa em poucos segundos. Era quinta-feira e o outono já tinha forrado o chão de folhas avermelhadas. Tohru, Yuki e Kyou acabaram dormindo na sala, devido à bagunça do dia anterior. Quando o dia amanheceu estavam os três deitados no chão. Yuki com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, Tohru deitada um pouco acima de Kyou, que era o único deitado em uma almofada e coberto por um lençol não muito quente, que Tohru trouxera pra ele. Shigure abriu a porta da sala alegremente, cantarolando, quando notou os três no chão.

"Ahn...?" Olhou-os curiosamente, depois notou a televisão ligada e o cobertor cuidadosamente jogado sobre o corpo de Kyou. Deu um sorriso bobo e novamente fechou a porta. Encostado na parede do lado de fora, fechou os olhos e manteve seu sorriso. "Hum. Acho que esses três precisam de mais momentos juntos..." Moveu-se então e foi em direção à cozinha, cantarolando algo como 'comida, comida, comida... eu gosto de: comida, comida, comida'... qualquer besteira semelhante...

Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam 8:15. O clima começava a ficar mais equilibrado, deixando o frio da noite e começando a se amenizar. Como era outono, não chegava a ficar muito quente, apenas morno. A luz já penetrava por todos os pequenos cantos, deixando apenas pequenos pontos cobertos de sombra. Os olhos avermelhados de Kyou abriram lentamente, afetados pela luz do dia.

"Gah... Eu dormi na sala?" Resmungou enquanto esfregava os olhos e se apoiava sobre o cotovelo para se levantar. Depois de alguns segundos até adaptar a visão, notou a coberta que estava sobre seu corpo e a almofada debaixo de sua cabeça. "Mas o quê...?" Olhou em volta e viu Yuki e tohru adormecidos no chão. Arregalou os olhos e então suspirou. "Baah... Deve ter sido ela que me cobriu" Baixou a cabeça por uns instantes depois olhou para o rosto de Tohru. "... Se ao menos ela soubesse o quanto ela me deixa... calmo..." Sorriu de leve e estendeu a mão tocando seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Ajeitou seu cabelo com cuidado, tirando-o do rosto, depois deixou seu rosto. "... Se ao menos eu dissesse..." Tirou a coberta e levantou-se de vez, espreguiçando bastante e então olhando o relógio. "Mas heim...?" Já eram mais de 8:30. Tohru e Yuki não iam ao parque afinal? Ele ficou parado diante do relógio por uns momentos. Bateu a cabeça na parede. "Baaah... eu tenho que avisar a eles..."

Dirigiu-se até Yuki e olhou para o rosto da ratazana por um breve momento. Aproximou-se um pouco do rosto dele. "Oy... Ratazana desgraçada... Acorda!" Yuki moveu o rosto como quem se recusa a acordar. Surgiu uma gota... Kyou chegou bem perto do ouvido do garoto. "Eu disse... ACORDA!" Yuki moveu o corpo e franziu o rosto, tentou virar pro lado, deu de cara com a mesa, foi quando resolveu abrir os olhos. Olhou para Kyou como quem diz 'POR QUÊ?' Kyou deu de ombros e levantou, se afastando da ratazana. "Já amanheceu senhor Soneca." Yuki passou o braço por cima do rosto, para escurecer sua visão

"E...?" perguntou apertando os olhos pra se acostumar à luz. Kyou olhou pra ele e resmungou "Ô ratazana desgraçada! Você chamou a Tohru pra sair ou não chamou?" Yuki ainda estava muito abobalhado de sono pra compreender. Esfregou os olhos na manga de blusa e foi se sentando com o cabelo todo desarrumado. "Mas o que...?" Kyou suspirou e se aproximou do rato, dando um tapa em sua cabeça. Yuki gemeu e virou pra trás "O que é, Baka Neko?"

"Hoje você e Tohru vão no parque, não é? ACORDA PRA VIDA, MANÉ!" Suas orelhas de gato subiram demonstrando que a paciência estava acabando. Yuki então FINALMENTE acordou pra vida e olhou rapidamente pro relógio. Chegando mais perto pra poder enxergar, segurou o relógio numa mão e com a outra, ajeitou o cabelo pra trás. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deu um salto quase atlético para se levantar. "Gaaah! Eu preciso me arrumar! E a senhorita Honda...!" Yuki olhou pra baixo e viu Tohru dormindo profundamente. Capoooota... Depois da gota, Yuki ajeitou sua roupa e olhou para a menina adormecida "Melhor acordá-la, senão nos atrasaremos..." Foi se aproximando dela quando Kyou resmungou de trás.

"Pode ir se arrumar, ratazana..." Sequer olhava para Yuki ao falar, apenas reclamava enquanto ajeitava o cabelo e olhava pela janela "Eu acordo ela..." Um minuto de silêncio reinou na sala... "EU DISSE QUE EU ACORDO ELA, CARAMBA! AGORA VAI!" Yuki virou de costas com uma gota suspirando baixinho "Como se eu te obedecesse..." Mas de qualquer modo, se retirou da sala e foi se arrumar. Kyou suspirou aliviado e então olhou Tohru dormindo. Lentamente e em silêncio, se aproximou do corpo adormecido da menina e se agachou ao seu lado. Permaneceu parado por uns segundos admirando o jeito como ela parecia tão... angelical enquanto dormia. Suas bochechas coraram um pouco e suas orelhas de gato abaixaram de leve enquanto ele estendia um dos braços e ajeitava um fio de cabelo de Tohru para trás da orelha.

Olhar uma menina tão doce dormindo certamente não era algo que te entusiasmasse a acordá-la. Kyou sequer se lembrava da história do parque com tudo isso, apenas queria poder ter todo o tempo do mundo pra ficar ali, parado, olhando a menina que mais fazia... seu coração bater. Confuso e sem jeito por tais pensamentos, Kyou deu um tapa em si mesmo. 'Estou ficando igual àquele cachorro imprestável do Shigure...!' Mas novamente seu olhar pousou sobre o rosto de Tohru, seguindo para sua cintura. Só assim Kyou podia notar o quão bonita ela era. Claro, ele sempre a achara linda, mas olhando assim, ela só parecia **mais** angelical. Depois de perceber que estava praticamente avaliando o corpo da menina com os olhos, seu rosto ficouu extremamente vermelho, assim balançando a cabeça para se concentrar no que devia fazer. Olhou o relógio mais uma vez e então lembrou-se da história do parque.

Carinhosamente, estendeu seu braço até o rosto de Tohru. Pretendia acordá-la de leve, apenas acariciando sua bochecha. Engoliu em seco por se sentir tão patético e sem jeito, mas conseguiu finalmente tocar a pele macia e clara de Tohru e rossar as costas de seus dedos muito docemente sobre ela. Surgiu então um sorriso no rosto de Kyou e ele parecia despreocupado agora, apenas... feliz. Aos poucos foi deixando o rosto da menina e esperando que ela abrisse os olhos. Poucos momentos depois, Tohru se espreguiçou e acordou devagar, abrindo um olho de cada vez para se acostumar à luz.

"A-ahn...?" Bêbada de sono, Tohru sentou-se no chão, coçando os olhos pra poder olhar em volta. Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar e viu Kyou sentado à sua frente, com um sorriso pequeno e gentil para ela, ficou ligeiramente vermelha e acordou de vez. "Ah! Kyou-kun! Você está bem? Não ficou com calor de noite? E-eu botei um cobertor pra você, mas, eu não sabia se faria frio ou não, fiquei com medo de poder te incomodar! Eu... eu... ah! Gomen! Eu não pensei direito no assunto e..." Mas Tohru foi interrompida quando Kyou posicionou seu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios. O coração da menina disparou no mesmo instante e ela tinha quase certeza de que ele podia ouvir as batidas rápidas.

"Chega de falar! Tá na hora de você ir lá com a ratazana!" Tirando o dedo de cima dos lábios de Tohru, Kyou levantou do chão e estendeu a mão pra ela. Após alguns segundos raciocinando, Tohru se lembrou subtamente do passeio ao parque e desesperadamente começou a correr de um lado pra outro pra buscar roupas, arrumar o cabelo, chamar as pessoas e tudo mais. Gota surgindo na cabeça de Kyou...

-----

Alguns minutos depois, Yuki e Tohru estavam calçando seus sapatos para sair. Os dois conversavam alegremente e iam planejando o que fazer durante o dia e quem ia estar lá, essas coisas... Kyou observava de longe enquanto bebia seu leite matinal. Após o último gole, olhou dentro da caixa decepcionado em busca de mais. Sem resultado, suspirou e jogou a caixa fora. Nesse instante ouviu a conversa dos dois mais perfeitamente. Falavam da roda gigante e de como era bonito ver tudo lá de cima. Yuki até mesmo fizera uma indireta dizendo que era muito romântico, mas que obviamente Tohru não entendeu, por ser sempre tão lerda.

Não muito satisfeito com essa idéia de Yuki e Tohru saindo juntos para um lugar que ele não ia, Kyou deu de ombros, virou de costas e foi se dirigindo para seu quarto. Foi quando Tohru chamou seu nome de longe, provocando uma enorme surpresa, que o fez voltar.

"Oy... Que foi?" Kyou perguntou curioso. Tohru olhava pra ele de forma triste. "Kyou-kun, você não vai com a gente?" Ainda mais surpreso, ele ficou olhando o rosto dela, numa expressão desamparada. Ela queria mesmo que ele fosse? Quer dizer, ela queria mesmo que ele, o gato idiota, fosse? Eram as únicas perguntas passando pela sua mente. Novamente um minuto de silêncio onde Kyou não soube como reagir. Yuki suspirou e se adiantou aos dois.

"Ele não quis ir, Senhorita Honda. Deixa pra outra vez" Deu um sorriso um tanto quanto falso e então ofereceu sua mão para ajudá-la. Tohru não entendeu a situação. Piscando curiosamente, virou-se para Kyou, o que, dessa vez, surpreendeu a Yuki. "Kyou-kun... Você quer que eu fique aqui com você? Não acha que vai ficar sozinho aqui sem ninguém?" Kyou estava perplexo diante da pergunta. Tudo que queria dizer era sim, mas sabia que não podia estragar o dia dela quando ela estava tão feliz pra ir. Balançou então a cabeça e bufou como num resmungo.

"Ficou doida? Vocês dois já tinham marcado de ir. Eu vou ficar legal, não se preocupa!" Olhou pra ela e, ainda mais surpreendentemente (se é que é possível) sorriu de forma divertida como num agradecimento. Tohru então sorriu de volta, aliviada. "Então... Estaremos de volta logo! Eu vou preparar algo especial hoje, basta pedir!" Tohru acenou e voltou-se para Yuki, que, apesar do espanto todo com aquele sorriso de Kyou que acabara de ver, sorriu pra Tohru e os dois sairam alegremente.

O silêncio na casa reinou. Kyou baixou a cabeça um tanto quanto decepcionado. Passou a mão no cabelo e resolveu então ir treinar, já que estava completamente sozinho pelo resto do dia. Pegou uma segunda garrafa de leite na geladeira e levou consigo para o lado de fora. Ajeitando sua roupa e com ar determinado, dizia pra si mesmo 'Eu não precisa nem da Tohru e nem da ratazana imprestável hoje e eu não vou ficar pensando nisso o dia todo nem que eu me mate pra isso!' Pulou então pro jardim e iniciou um longo treino.

Enquanto isso, Tohru e Yuki seguiam para o Parque conversando. "Senhorita Honda, quem a senhorita convidou para nos acompanhar?" Sorriu para ela, recebendo outro sorriso em troca. "Ah, eu liguei pra Kagura e pro Momiji! Ah sim, senhor Hatori também foi convidado e eu não podia esquecer da Kisa-san e do Hiro!" Tohru falou rindo de forma tão alegre e vívida, que chegava a alegrar todo o clima de outono em volta. Yuki olhava pra ela com seu típico sorriso. Olhou então pra frente e ficou notando como o outono chegara cedo dessa vez, já que havia tantas folhas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão.

"E você, yuki-kun?" Tohru indagou alegremente. Yuki não entendeu a subta pergunta, respondeu um simples "ahn?" Tohru deu um risinho divertido e reformulou a pergunta "E quem você convidou, yuki-kun?" Sem jeito por não ter entendido de primeira, Yuki riu também "Ah... Eu chamei alguns amigos meus da escola. E também não pude esquecer de ligar pro Haru, senão ele iria grudar em mim depois, reclamando..." levou a mão ao rosto num profundo suspiro. Tohru ficou com gotas olhando. "err..."

Os dois continuaram conversando por um bom tempo até enfim chegar à entrada do Parque. Por ser uma promoção, o parque estava estremamente cheio e um gigantesca fila se estendia até a bilheteria. Os dois perplexos e congelados olhando o que teriam que enfrentar. Foi então que ouviram ao longe uma voz gentil e doce se aproximando "Tohruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Tá bom, talvez não **tão **doce. Olharam pro lado e viram alguém correndo à mais de 120, se é que isso era possível. Quando foi se aproximando notaram quem era: Kagura.

"Tohruuuuuuuu! Yun-saaaan!" Chegou com lágrimas nos olhos, toda arrumada e meiga, como de costume. "Que saudades de vocês dois!" Seus olhos brilhantes foram em direção à Tohru num forte abraço. E põe forte nisso... "Ka-Kagura-saaan!" Os olhos de Tohru também de encheram de lágrimas e as duas ficaram se abraçando e conversando sobre o quanto tinham sentido saudades e como Kagura estava louca pra ver seu amado Kyou, essas coisas... Yuki ficou olhando e rindo, até sentir alguém agarrar sua blusa por trás. Virando lentamente e com certo receio e suspeitas, viu quem o estava prendendo. Baixando a cabeça, Yuki suspirou "Haru..." Hatsuharu deu dois passos em sua direção com sua expressão calma de sempre "Vamos nos divertir juntos, não vamos, Yuki?" Yuki virou de lado com pequenas gotas sobre a cabeça "Só se for você num brinquedo e eu no outro..."

Alguns minutos mais tarde reuniu-se todo o grupo Sohma, incluindo Momiji, Kagura, Haru, Kisa (que estava agarrada com Tohru, é claro...) e Hiro (que estava morrendo de ciúmes e com cara emburrada reclamando, pra variar.). O único que não comparecera fora Hatori. Tohru logo notou sua falta e foi perguntar a Momiji o que tinha acontecido.

"Ah, o Hary está cuidado de Akito agora! Parece que houve uns probleminhas e ela tem que estar bem até a reunião de sábado!" Momiji respondeu sorridente, assim fazendo Tohru ficar menos preocupada, mas claro que ainda não completamente aliviada sobre a situação. Com todos juntos a preocupação foi sumindo no meio de toda aquela agitação da família. Foi então que Kagura notou que Yuki estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

"Yun-chan, algum problema?" Perguntou docemente parando na frente dele. Yuki piscou com um leve susto depois abriu um sorriso "Não, tudo bem. Só que meus amigos estão um pouco atrasados." Kagura entristeceu a expressão no rosto "Será que eles não vão vir, Yun-chan?" Mas Yuki negou com a cabeça.

"Eles nunca me deixariam na mão, eu sei disso." Seu sorriso ficou mais largo e ele inclinou a cabeça de forma doce. Assim Kagura ficou mais relaxada e sorriu também, pulando sobre ele num abraço que lhe gerou uma gota. Nem mesmo 10 segundos depois ouviram ao longe a voz de uma menina correndo. Todos os Sohmas olharam na direção da voz e viram duas pessoas estabanadas correndo. Yuki então notou quem eram e acenou.

"Yukiii! Gomeeen, nos atrasamos um pouco por causa da Machi que demorou milênios pra ficar pronta!" Era Kakeru bufando após a correria. Machi logo olhou-o enfurecida "Eu não demorei tanto assim! Além do mais você não tinha que ter me esperado!" Virou de lado e então notou o olhar doce de Yuki para seu rosto, ficando vermelha rapidamente. Kakeru apenas riu "Ha! Você que pediu pra irmos juntos e ainda vem reclamar que eu não tinha que ter esperado? Heey, Machi, você não precisa desse charme todo pro Yuki não!" Yuki e Machi ficaram extremamente vermelhos e os dois começaram a discutir com Kakeru que apenas se divertia mais e mais, sempre implicante. Os outros todos olhando com gotas sem entender muita coisa.

"Tohruuuu!" Momiji gemeu puxando a menina pela ponta do vestido "Vamos brincaaar!" Tohru olhou para ele um pouco surpresa com o quão repentino isso tinha sido "Err... S-Siiim!" Deu um doce sorriso e os dois foram saltitante para a bilheteria conseguir um lugar na fila. Os outros Sohmas ficaram olhando de longe.

"Por que diabos eu tinha que vir também?" Hiro resmungou. Kisa olhou pra ele e da fomr mais doce segurou sua mão, deixando seu rosto da mesma tonalidade de um tomate. "Hi-Hiro-chan... Você... você se importaria de me acompanhar... nos brinquedos?" Kisa fechou os olhos vermelha enquanto segurava a mão de Hiro. Como que instantaneamente, Hiro puxou-a pela mão em direção ao parque "Qual brinquedo você quer ir primeiro?" E os dois estavam docemente vermelhos seguindo de mãos dadas para ficar ao lado de Tohru. Ao vê-los chegando, Tohru só pôde sorrir de alegria "Kisa-saaan!" as duas se abraçaram e Hiro virou de costas. 'Por que eu ainda caio nesse truque se essa daí sempre tenta roubar a Kisa de mim?' pensava em silêncio. Quanto aos outros... Entre ficar ali olhando Yuki e Machi numa situação constrangedora ou ir com Thoru, Momiji, Kisa e Hiro enfrentar uma fila quilométrica... os Sohmas escolheram a segunda opção...

Após entrarem, não poderia ter sido algo mais animado e alegre, já que Tohru, Momiji e Kagura guiavam o grupo, Hiro e Kisa seguiam juntos (o que não podia deixar Hiro mais contente), Haru ia atrás de Yuki, segurando sua blusa, enquanto este caminhava ao lado de Machi e Kakeru ia na frente dos dois fazendo piadinhas e brincando com o momento. Foi nesse instante que viram o membro da família Sohma mais inesperado. Enquanto estavam seguindo para a fila do carrinho bate bate avistaram ao longe Isuzu (ou Rin), que eles nunca pensariam em encontrar ali. Correndo na direção dela, foram todos alegremente. Com sua chegada, Haru deixou Yuki em paz por um tempo, claro... Ah, e fora ele mesmo que a tinha chamado pra lá... Só que ele preferiu não contar pra ninguém. Ninguém perguntou mesmo...

-------

Algum tempo depois de andarem em todos os brinquedos e tomarem uns 15 sorvetes (o que gerou uma confusão enorme na hora de pagar...), todos se sentaram pra descansar. Estavam realmente exaustos de tanto andar de um lado pro outro e o dia tinha mesmo sido bem divertido pra todos. Começaram então a conversar sobre qual seria o melhor brinquedo. Reinou uma discussão entre eles e Tohru ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto olhando a alegria de todos e se sentindo muito grata por isso. Seu dia tinha sido realmente maravilhoso, tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Yuki por tê-la convidado. Foi nesse minuto que se lembrou de alguém: Kyou.

'Ai meu deus...! Kyou...! Ele... ele está sozinho em casa...!' Ergueu-se de onde estava sentada e levou a mão ao queixo numa expressão nervosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Tinham se passado boas três horas desde que eles tinham saído de casa. Mas o que Kyou estivera fazendo sozinho lá? Digo, Shigure também estava em casa, mas ele estava lendo ou escrevendo, seja lá o que for que ele faz no seu quarto, sozinho. Tohru ficou angustiada. Olhava ao redor enquanto pensava consigo mesma como tinha sido tão fria ao esquecê-lo assim e se ficar se divertindo tanto enquanto ele devia estar tão entediado. Não podia se sentir mais culpada e nervosa.

Não demorou muito para que notassem seu nervosismo. No meio de toda a discussão, Momiji se cansara de discutir e comprara dois pirulitos, sendo que um era para Tohru. Ao virar em sua direção para entregar o pirulito, notou como ela parecia preocupada e nervosa olhando para os lados como se buscasse algo que sabia que não estava ali. E de fato, ela sabia que Kyou não estava ali... Momiji então se aproximou dela e sentou no chão à sua frente. "Tohru...?" Choramingou baixinho. A menina ouviu a voz de Momiji e logo voltou a si, olhou pra baixo e viu o pequeno menino à sua frente. "Ah, Momi...!" mas foi interrompida por ele "Está tudo bem...? Parece nervosa... É culpa minha? Ah me desculpa Tohruuu...!" Seus olhos tristonhos se destacavam em meio aos seus fios de cabelo loiros. Tohru não pode não se sentir mal por isso, abaixou o rosto em sua direção e deu um sorriso meigo.

"Está tudo bem, Momiji! Não precisa se preocupar." Momiji se aliviou um pouco, mas ainda estava curioso. "Mas o que houve com você, Tohru?" Se levantou e sentou ao lado dela para conversarem melhor. Tohru suspirou e encostou no banco. "Estou nervosa porque eu... bem eu... Eu lembrei que Kyou está sozinho até agora e... Me sinto meio mal por deixá-lo lá sozinho..." Seu olhar triste era mais que suficiente para motivar Momiji a ajudá-la. "Vamos lá, Tohru! Eu vou com você! Ninguém nem vai notar que saímos! No meio de toda essa zona!" Tohru pareceu surpresa, mas ao olhar em volta desceu uma gota enorme sobre sua cabeça vendo como a discussão sobre os brinquedos tinha se expandido e agora incluia todos os Sohmas e mesmo os amigos de Yuki no meio.

"Ah... Então..." Olhou para o menino loiro e sorridente ao seu lado que no fundo só queria acabar com a sua angustia e fazê-la sorrir e então alegrou-se. "Então vamos!" Deu um sorriso animado e se levantou puxando Momiji pela mão, que, um pouco surpreso, a seguiu saltitante e feliz, dando pequenos gritinhos de 'weeee' pelo caminho. Mas, diferentemente do que Momiji tinha previsto, os outros não puderam deixar de notar...

"Ah! Momi-chan, Tohru!" Kagura se ajoelhou no banco para olhá-los melhor. Os dois voltaram-se para ela e acenaram. "Aonde vocês vão?" Gritou a menina preocupada enquanto os outros Sohmas se movimentavam para também poder ver o que estava acontecendo. Tohru ficou levemente sem graça e não conseguiu dizer nada, mas Momiji acenou para todos com um sorriso e disse apenas "É rapidinho! A gente volta logo!" E os dois foram de mãos dadas para fora do parque.

Yuki se levantou para ver melhor se estavam indo bem. Depois que sumiram de vista, ele se sentou novamente ao lado de Machi, que o olhava curiosa. "Algum problema Yuki...?" Olhando para o rosto dele, ele apenas sorriu doce "Nada que deva te preocupar, Machi" Ela corou um pouco e baixou a cabeça, fazendo com que Yuki sorrisse ainda mais vendo como ela ficava bonitinha sem graça. Isso tudo enquanto os outros retomavam a discussão dos brinquedos...

----------

"Lalalala..." Momiji caminhava alegremente de mãos dadas à Tohru, cantarolando e pulando por entre os canteiros recheados de folhas secas do outono. "Ei, Tohru!" Acelerou o passo e parou diante da menina "Acha que o Kyou está sentindo sua falta?" Abriu um grande sorriso no rosto ao ver Tohru ficar vermelha e colocar a mão sobre o rosto. "A-Anoo... N-não acho acho que o Kyou-kun e-esteja... e eu... eu não... anooo..."

O silêncio voltou, mas era frequentemente cortado pela voz doce e leve de Momiji cantarolando "teru teru Momiji" suavemente enquanto balançava o braço, carregando o de Tohru junto. Esta sorria doce para ele, de olhos fechados e bochechas ainda rosadas por causa da última pergunta do garotinho. Assim caminharam bastante até chegar à **área dos Sohmas**, onde já avistavam a casa de Shigure e com isso se apressavam um pouco mais. Momiji sempre puxando Tohru e sorrindo animado. "Hey Tohru! Estamos quase lá!" Os dois disputaram uma pequena corrida que o menino ganhou e celebrou alegremente a vitória ao chegar no degrau de entrada. Tohru chegou pouco depois, levemente ofegante, mas rindo. Os dois se divertiam muito juntos, mesmo com coisas bem simples.

Retirando os sapatos com cuidado e fechando a porta de entrada, Tohru aguardou enquanto Momiji fazia o mesmo e depois entrou silenciosamente na casa, procurando Kyou com os olhos. Já o pequeno coelho se adiantou a ela... "KYOU-CHAAAAN!" Uma gota desceu sobre a cabeça de Tohru... "Ahn, Momiji-kun...! Não fale tão alto, ele pode estar dormindo e..." Mas foi interrompida pouco depois de Momiji avançar à sua frente e correr para a varanda. "Acheeei!" Levantou os braços vitorioso, em frente à porta que dava na varanda. Tohru precipitou-se para alcançá-lo. Viu Kyou do lado de fora, vestindo sua roupa de treino – uma blusa sem manga, branca e uma calça azul com listras brancas do lado.

"Kyou-kun!" Falou alto e acelerou o passo em sua direção, se aproximando de Momiji, que estava na porta e que ainda não tinha sido visto por Kyou. Mas Tohru chamara sua atenção e lhe dera um susto, que fez com que suas orelhinhas de gato surgissem e ele desse um alto para trás. "Gaaah! Que é que houve? Você sempre tem que aparecer dando susto?" Resmungou levemente ofegante com a mão no coração. Tohru sorriu com uma gota sobre a cabeça e balançou a cabeça como se pedisse desculpas.

"Gomen! Eu não queria te assustar!" Virou o olhar para o rosto de Kyou e sorriu levemente corada. As bochechas do menino ficam vermelhas, o que o fez balançar o rosto e seguir em direção à ela. "Mas o que é que houve? Estava me procurando?" Parou diante de Tohru e foi então que notou Momiji ao seu lado. Seu olhar ficou curioso. "Ahn? Você também?" Momiji deu um salto animado como num sinal afirmativo e correu para fora também, brincando ao redor de Kyou. Este o seguiu com o olhar, depois voltou-se para Tohru ainda curioso. "Vocês não estavam no tal do parque...?" Passou a mão no cabelo, depois coçou a barriga, olhando para a menina com expressão desentendida.

"Ano... S-sim! Só que eu notei que já estávamos lá há muito tempo e que você devia estar sozinho em casa e... bem, talvez estivesse em tédio... e-eu não sei! Só fiquei um pouco preocupada." Deu um sorriso bobo como quem não tem mais palavras. Kyou ficou vermelho e abobalhado. 'Ela? Ela se preocupara comigo? Ela se importara mesmo com o gato idiota?' Não entendia que sensação estranha era essa, mas isso o fazia corar mais e virar o rosto, emburrado. "Bah. Tanto faz!" Sentou-se na varanda olhando Momiji que brincava com os passarinhos. Tohru olhou-o por um instante, depois sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Kyou não tinha muito assunto para puxar, mas se sentia constrangido ao se sentar ao lado dela e não ter nada para falar. Seu olhar se desviou de Momiji e fixou-se em Tohru. Sua mente ficava confusa ao olhar para ela. De alguma forma ela fazia com que ele esquecesse de todo o resto. Seu coração às vezes não entendia o que era aquele sentimento, mas sabia que não devia sentí-lo. Fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto para o céu, sentindo o vento brincar com os fios alaranjados do seu cabelo. 'O que ela estaria pensando agora...?' Imaginava em silêncio, se segurando para não olhar seu rosto de novo. Subtamente a menina se remexeu ao seu lado e Kyou abriu os olhos, voltando-se para ela, sem solução.

"Kyou-kun!" Exclamou Tohru com olhar nervoso em sua direção. Sem nem tempo de perguntar o que a estava perturbando, logo foi respondido. "Por acaso a gente interrompeu o seu treinamento? D-digo, eu estava tão nervosa que nem pensei que você podia estar treinando e... Eu sei que você não gosta quando é interrompido...! E-eu devia ter pensado antes! Me desculpe por ter te atrapalhado...! G-gomen! E-eu juro que dá próxima vez eu..." Kyou interrompeu-a. "CHEGA!" Seu olhar rabugento fez a menina ficar mais nervosa. "A culpa não é sua, sua besta!" Virou de lado e ergueu-se do chão sem olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Tohru não compreendeu. "A-Ahn?"

"Baaah." Kyou suspirou ajeitando o cabelo e depois arrumando a camisa amassada. "Você não tem culpa de nada... Você só se preocupou. Isso... Não é uma coisa ruim, afinal." Olhava para além do horizonte, seu rosto rosado e levemente molhado pelo suor do treino. Tohru olhava-o curiosa. "... Vai ficar aí parada ou vai se levantar?" Resmungou de orelhas à mostra, estendendo a mão para ela. Tohru então assustou-se. "AH! S-SIM!" Segurou a mão dele e levantou. Os dois viraram o rosto vermelho para não se olharem diretamente. Ouviram então a voz de Momiji os chamando. "Heeey! Achei um besouro!" Erguia a mão bem alto e acenava para os dois alegremente. Duas gitas surgiram sobre Kyou e Tohru. Esta sorriu e acenou de volta. Kyou apenas suspirou e virou de costas resmungando. "Vem, pestinha! Vamos entrar!"

Os três sentados ao redor do kotatsu, vendo televisão e comendo alguns onigiris que Tohru preparara de última hora. A TV passava algo sobre leoas caçando e uns pássaros curiosos. Nada muito interessante, mas Momiji observava atento e comentava sobre tudo. Kyou apoiava o cotovelo à mesa e mal prestava atenção na tela ou sequer nos comentários de Momiji. Tohru apenas ouvia o que ele dizia e concordava com tudo, levemente atenta ao programa. Não fosse a TV, tudo estaria em profundo silêncio. O sol estava começando a baixar e o céu ficava cada vez mais alaranjado. Kyou virou o rosto para a janela e observou o céu e as poucas nuvens brancas, que de quando em quando se moviam ou eram cortadas por folhas secas caindo das árvores. "Oy..." Kyou resmungou olhando a janela e Tohru virou-se para ele. "Eu to cansado de ver esse troço chato!" Reclamava olhando a tela da televisão.

"Anoo..." Tohru notou sua expressão de tédio e sorriu numa tentativa de animá-lo. "Se quiser mudar de canal..." Esticou o controle para ele, mas Kyou virou o rosto e se espreguiçou. "Baah. Chega de televisão!" Se apoiando na mesa, levantou sem muito esforço e novamente espreguiçou os braços. Tohru olhou Momiji concentrado no programa. "Ah... Momiji-kun... Se quiser ficar aqui... Acho que vou sair um pouco também!" O menino olhou para ela e sorriu doce. "Não." Balançou a cabeça "Eu vou voltar pro parque agora, Yun-chan deve estar preocupado!" Levantou num salto e foi até Tohru, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, que fez Kyou revirar os olhos. Depois foi saltitando até a porta e acenou para os dois. "Tchaaau!" Tohru acenou de volta, mas parecia preocupada.

"Hun. Alguma coisa errada?" Kyou perguntou a ela depois que Momiji sumira de vista. Tohru virou para ele parecendo nervosa. "Será que não é perigoso ele ir sozinho até lá?" Seu olhar se fixava na porta da frente. Kyou a olhava curioso, depois voltou-se para o caminho que Momiji estava percorrendo. "Hun. Acho que não, ele sabe se cuidar." Fechou os olhos, coçando a barriga de leve, depois virando de costas e seguindo para a cozinha. Tohru o seguiu com os olhos, depois foi atrás, mais aliviada, com um sorriso no rosto. 'Sei que ele não mostra... Mas ele é muito doce.' Seu sorriso se alargou e suas bochechas coraram suavemente.

Kyou abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de leite semi-vazia. "Bah. O leite tá acabando." Agitou um pouco a garrafa para ver se restava ao menos um pouco. Vendo que não era muito, bebeu logo de um gole. Tohru abriu o armário e pegou uma nova garrafa, ainda quente. "Ah... Acho que esqueci de botar essa na geladeira..." Abaixou-se na frente da geladeira e colocou a garrafa na parte de baixo, levantando-se logo depois. "Amanhã já vai estar bom pra beber." Deu seu típico sorriso abobalhado. Mas dessa vez Kyou não virou o rosto, sorriu de volta. Os dois coraram e então desviaram o olhar. "Oy... Amanhã eu te ajudo a limpar o jardim das folhas..." Tohru mostrou-se contente com isso. "Arigatou!" Pegou uma garrafa de suco na geladeira e depois fechou a porta.

Kyou encostou na pia e fechou os olhos, cansado. Tohru foi para perto dele, buscar um copo no armário, recebendo sua ajuda e com isso sorrindo. O silêncio tomou conta da casa e só se ouvia grilos e o som do suco descendo pela garganta de Tohru. Por algum motivo seus corações batiam mais rápido e de forma sincronizada, coisa que o silêncio profundo permitia notar. Brincando com o copo vazio, Tohru quis quebrar o silêncio que a agoniava. "Ano... Melhor lavar a louça antes que acumule..." Ao virar pra trás, viu que já era tarde demais... Desceu uma gota... Kyou notou o problema e, também com gotas na cabeça, chegou perto dela. "Eu te ajudo. Afinal, eu ajudei a sujar..." Resmungou. Tohru riu e abriu a torneira. Agora o silêncio fora cortado pelo som da água caindo na pia, sobre os pratos sujos. Poucos minutos passaram e já estava tudo limpo.

"Nossa. Achei que ia dar mais trabalho!" Tohru sorria aliviada, esfregando o braço sobre a testa. Kyou olho para ela e ficou em silêncio, apenas sorriu. Alguma coisa sempre trazia o silêncio de volta. Tohru ficava mais agoniada. Kyou sorria para ela, seu coração batia rápido e o silêncio os cercava. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a gargante ficou seca... "Ah..." Foi o máximo que conseguiu dizer. Mas foi suficiente, pois dois segundos depois, Kyou deu um passo em sua direção e baixou a cabeça de leve, se aproximando dela. O vento que entrava pela janela mexia seus cabelos e fazia com que o silêncio ficasse mais agudo. Tohru ficou vermelha e Kyou deu mais um passo para perto dela. Seus corações pareciam disparados e não sabiam o que fazer ou pensar. Kyou não estava sequer refletindo sobre o que ia fazer, apenas queria estar mais perto dela. Moveu a mão para a frente, segurando os dedos dela suavemente. O toque o fez corar e engolir em seco. Seus olhos iam cedendo e seu rosto baixava aos poucos. Tohru relaxava as pálpebras, também não pensava no que ia acontecer, apenas sentia seu coração acelerado e o vento envolvendo seu rosto e brincando com a borda da saia. Por um momento eles realmente acharam que... Poderiam ficar juntos para sempre... Mas quando começaram a ter noção do que iam fazer – e de que desejavam isso –, ouviu-se o barulho de uma porta correndo e a voz de Shigure foi surgindo aos poucos, cantarolando. Os dois arregalaram os olhos, seus rostos vermelhos, pouco distanciados. As mãos de Kyou soltaram os dedos de Tohru como que automaticamente e seus pés deram dois passos para trás. Tohru levou a mão ao rosto e desviou o olhar, extremamente sem jeito. Kyou não pôde deixar de fazer o mesmo.

"Lalala..." Shigure foi se aproximando e entrou na cozinhando esticando os braços como quem acaba de acordar. "Huuuum?" Pareceu surpreso. "Vocês dois aqui? Não iam num parque hoje?" Perguntava enquanto ia em direção à geladeira se espreguiçando. Tohru virou o rosto para ele, vermelha como um tomate. "AH! S-sim...! M-mas o Kyou-kun... E-ele..." Virou-se para Kyou, que estava igualmente corado. Este desviou o olhar e fixou-se em Shigure. "Eu não fui. Eu fiquei aqui... Mas a Tohru foi com a ratazana... Só que..." Olhou para ela e notou o quanto a tinha deixado sem graça. 'Mas que anta que eu sou! O que eu estava fazendo afinal?' Engoliu em seco e depois voltou a olhar para Shigure. "...Só que voltou. Momiji veio com ela, mas já foi embora." Shigure buscava algo para comer, mas não fora bem sucedido, voltando com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Ah é?" Voltou a prestar atenção na conversa. "Então a Lady Tohru sentiu saudades e veio visitar o abestalhado do gato bobo?" Piscou para ela, sabendo que isso faria os dois corarem, mas só Kyou conseguiu responder. "C-CALA A BOCA, Cachorro imprestável!" Orelhinhas de gato à mostra, como sempre. Mas Kyou sabia que no fundo Shigure só fizera isso para quebrar aquele clima de silêncio e angustia que reinava... Tá... Bem no fundo MESMO... Escondido lá no cantinho... Atrás do Bar...

A noite chegou tranquila e o céu escureceu rápido. Com a chegada de Shigura as coisas ficaram mais animadas e risonhas. Claro... Mais resmungonas também, já que Gure-san não podia deixar de fazer suas célebres piadinhas para deixar Tohru e Kyou sem graça... Mas fora isso, tudo foi muito calmo. E os dois tentavam não pensar no que acontecera antes, já que nem seus corações podiam entender seus atos. Apenas sorriam um para o outro, sem jeito, mas rindo contentes. Kyou deu leves soquinhos na cabeça de Tohru, que ria vermelha, e com isso a preocupação era substituída por sorrisos leves e soltos. Tantos eram os desencontros entre a razão e o sentimento profundo que crescia dentro deles...

Não demorou muito e Yuki voltou para casa, acompanhado de Kakeru e Machi que se juntaram aos demais, sentando ao redor do kotatsu.

**Cap. 4 – Acabou :b**

---------------

É... Sem mais nada a acrescentar, já tá grande demais. .. Bonitinho esse, né? Mas aposto que vocês esperavam mais. :T Bom, eu tentei. :b e o 5 acho que vai ter grandes emoções felizes. Isso é... Se eu conseguir chegar onde eu quero tão cedo -.- Mas vamos lá, devagar e sempre... Ah, reviews.

**Kuny-chan** - Obrigada pelos elogios :D Eu tento muito fazer os personagens direito, to me esforçando pra isso! x3 Vejamos se eu consigo. ;

**Samy Higurashi **– Huahaua. Beijo, é? Juro que isso nem passou pelo minha cabeça :b ahuahaua claro, pensei nisso sim, mas assim tão cedo:O Preciso pensar melhor nas coisas. Aliás... esse 4º capítulo deve ter te agradado, heim: e claaaro.. Kyou e Tohru FOREVER! ;D

**Jasmine Riddle **– Estou postando, estou postando! Ah, é claaaaro que o Haru fará parte da fic :D Ele já fez sua aprição nesse capítulo, agora espere por mais, okay? Brigada pelos elogios!

**luhiei** - AhuaHAUhaUA. Gomen, gomen. Sei que fui meio má... (meio?...) enfim... Gomen... .. Mas aqui tá o 4! Não me mate, por favor! i.i

**Lady Nina **– Sim, o Kyou é PERFEITO. E calma, não chora:T Eu não escrevo tão bem assim, moça x.x Mas que seja. Sobre o beijo... huuum... Vou pensar :b ahuahauhaua Pode esperar algo do gênero e muito mais. :

**Sohma Kisa – **Oh bem. Obrigada. : Chegou o 4, viu? Hoho. Espero que goste desse também. E... o Ky é meu, nem pense. :b

**Hyuri Higurashi Black – **Bom, olha só. Eu não to inventando personagens ou modificando nada... Não sei se sabes, mas a Natsuki já afirmou que vê o Yuki e a Tohru apenas como irmãos, nada além disso. E deve saber que ele se apaixona por outra... Caso não saiba, fiz um spoiler mór aqui ..' mas anyway ... o Shigure é exatamente como no mangá. E esconde muitos segredos macabros. O nome da Fic vem da frase da Tohru de que todos temos uma ameixa nas costas, como um Onigiri... Só que eu botei cereija porque é mais gostoso. :9 Bom, não penso em YukixTohru nenhum... Mas eu não fujo do mangá, então pode ser que tenha algo bem minúsculo e desprezivel entre eles... Tu não é chata não. : respondi tudo? sei lá, acho que sim...

Obrigada pelas coisas lindas que me escrevem. Lembrem-se: Enquanto não tiver um enorme THE END na página, eu VOU continuar. Mesmo que leve um ano .. huehsuhus. Capitulo 5 vindo. o/


End file.
